ESAS NOCHES
by Him666yGir
Summary: La Ciudad del Pecado, Sin City, de callejones oscuros y asquerosos secretos, la familia Membrana se ha perdido en ella… La ultima noche ha llegado y el final es solo el que yo puedo querer para todos ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**No tengo derecho alguno sobre la serie de Invasor Zim y el comic de Sin City. Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece y esta historia esta hecha sin relación alguna con sus tramas y argumentos originales.**

**De titulo va una canción del grupo Chingón, como sugerencia recomiendo que la traten de acompañar todo el capitulo con dicha canción aunque sea en sus diferentes versiones de los diferentes artistas que la han cantado.**

**Advertencia: este es un fic completamente heterosexual y dirigido a un publico mas generalizados.**

* * *

1.- Malagueña Salerosa

Oscuro... oscuro... oscuro.

Debe ser una habitación sin luz, una habitación sumida en penumbras...

Oscuro... oscuro...

Una mesa, es lo único que puedo ver, camino para aferrarme a ella, para eso tengo que ponerme en pie primero.

Hasta hace unos momentos me encontraba en el frió piso de esta habitación, siento miedo porque no se que esta pasado o que paso, estoy mareada y no recuerdo nada.

Oscuro... oscuro... oscuro...

Hay alguien en esta habitación, es muy grande. Una enorme montaña de músculos. En su rostro, del lado derecho, brilla como una infernal estrella un solo ojo.

Ese alguien esta del otro lado de la mesa, un olor asqueroso me llega a la nariz. En esa mesa hay sangre regada, también esta sobre el piso y en la paredes, puedo sentir como mis zapatos se ensucian con aquellos charcos por todos lados y mis hombros se baten cuando tengo que sostenerme contra algo.

Una masacre.

Un cuerpo delante de mi hace que casi tropiece y caiga al piso de nuevo, todo sigue oscuro, me guió con mis otros sentidos. Al fin llego a la mesa, no hay sillas donde pueda sentarme y solo me recargo contra ella, batiendo mis manos también en esa mierda.

Un solo ojo me mira, una mano se estira y se agarra de mi cuello con firmeza. Duele, mi tranquea se aplasta contra las vértebras en mi cuello, respirar no puedo, hablar o soltar un quejido menos... ¿qué pasa? ¿qué sucedió en este lugar?

...

Fui yo...

Al fin comienzo a recordar, perdí el control y mis manos temblaron aferradas a mis armas, fue grandiosa toda esa sensación de gloria y poder, la sangre salpicaba todo el lugar. Los disparos no parecían parar en ni un segundo, fueron tomados desprevenidos y no pudieron hacer nada para defenderse.

Perdí el control, no pude detenerme aun cuando había amigos presente, tampoco escaparon a la cruel balacera, los vi caer y sonreí al sentirme con ese gran poder. Yo decidía quien vivía y quien moría... elegí que todos se fueran al infierno.

Sin City, es un monstruo de múltiples cabezas como cualquier otro en el mundo. Sociedad, ciudad como cualquier otra. Solo que aquí el olor a podrido por todos los pecados de sus moradores ya se ha vuelto insoportable. El proceso de decadencia llego antes de tiempo para este lugar.

Sin City, los problemas e injusticias someten a la mayoría, aplica la ley con tus manos porque la corrupción es mucha. Si quieres puedes pagar a alguien más para que lo haga por ti, pero recuerda no confíes en las autoridades ni en los gobernantes porque 'proteger y servir' solo es para los que tiene dinero y están sentados frente a un escritorio, desde donde rigen a la cuidad.

*****************************************

Hace 9 años llegue a la Tierra, con el propósito de destruirla. En este mundo conocí al mejor rival que pudiera imaginar. Fue una verdadera molestia, no había día en que no maldijera su nombre deseando que su concepción jamás hubiese ocurrido. Pero por fin llego un día que la pestilente molestia se fue.

El padre del mocoso terrícola se marcho a otra ciudad junto con él de por medio. Me vi libre de su vigilante presencia y pensé que con eso bastaba para por fin terminar con mi misión, pero no fue así. No logre avanzar más de cuando él estaba aquí para arruinar mi plan en turno y así detenerme. En 7 malditos años que he intentado devastar a este miserable planeta no he logrado nada.

Oh jojojo...

Pero yo entiendo el porque de mi fracaso, el sucio mono nunca se fue... aun no se como lo ha hecho durante todo este tiempo, pero ahí ha estado, en los momentos precisos para de nuevo arruinar todo lo que hago. Mis maquinas, mis inventos, mis experimentos, todos saboteados por ese miserable.

Se que ha sido él, me tomo tiempo darme cuenta pero las pistas estaban regadas por todas partes, con su maldito nombre incrustado en ellas. Debí destruir al humano en lugar de dejar que se marchara, me abría ahorrado miles de problemas y retrasos, este mundo ya seria mió de haberlo aniquilado hace tiempo.

Pero no importa, ese es un problema que tiene una sencilla solución. Viajar a esa ciudad de nombre Sin City y matarlo no parece ser un gran problema.

*****************************************

Todas las noches salgo de casa para ir al mismo bar, Kidie's, así lo he hecho por los últimos 14 meses. Bebo algunos tragos, no mas de 3, porque después de aquí tengo trabajo que realizar. Me quedo un poco de tiempo el suficiente para hablar con los conocidos y ver a Gaz.

La pequeña Gaz.

Aun recuerdo la noche de su pelea con Nancy, cuando campante le anuncio que bailaría en el bar, tal como alguna vez lo hizo ella. Nancy se molesto mucho, la amenazo con echarla del departamento donde viven, eso para nada le funciono. A la noche siguiente ya estaba Gaz sobre el escenario encendiendo las emociones de todos y creando fantasías perturbadoras entre los clientes del lugar.

*****************************************

Al llegar a Sin City estuve ocupado en su búsqueda, no había registros de direcciones ni nada que pudiera hablarme de su paradero. Parecía que el sucio mono había desaparecido tan pronto como llego.

Y luego alguien menciono a la pequeña humana que era su hermana. Por un medio muy sencillo, de preguntar y si no responden despellejar, me entere del lugar donde trabajaba. Kidie's en el fondo de cierto callejón. Cuando fui de día el lugar estaba cerrado y una asquerosa vaca humana me dijo que el lugar solo funcionaba por las noches.

Así que regrese durante la noche del mismo día. La humana debe saber donde esta la base del sucio mono Dib y haré que me lo diga, por el medio que sea necesario.

*****************************************

Hay muchos hombres esta noche, las meseras apenas se pueden dar abasto. Todos deben de estar esperando a que Gaz suba al escenario y comience a seducirnos con su baile. Mi novia Shellie me manda un saludo casi desde el otro lado del bar. Esta demasiado ocupada como para acercarse, pero se que en cuanto tenga oportunidad vendrá a sentarse en mi mesa y a vigilar que no me distraiga mucho con Gaz. Desde que ella entro a trabajar aquí han tenido sus diferencias, no se llevan nada bien y generalmente uno puede escuchar a kilómetros de distancia los gritos de Shellie cuando pelean.

Una combinación de música eléctrica y mexicana sube de tono saturando el ambiente. Gaz ligeramente vestida con algo de color negro, botas que llegan un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y de tacón muy alto, baila pausadamente, contoneándose con suavidad, se deja llevar por el ritmo de la música que escogió esta noche. La mayoría miramos el escenarios perdiéndonos poco a poco en sus movimientos y la cuerda, enrollada en su hombro derecho, se va desenlazando conforme lo toma entre sus manos.

_Que bonitos ojos tienesdebajo de esas dos cejas,debajo de esas dos cejas,que bonitos ojos tienes!_

*****************************************

El lugar tiene un olor nauseabundo flotando en espesas nubes grises, iluminadas con luces de neón, humanos aun mas grandes y repugnantes de los que ya he visto llenan el lugar, sentados en las mesas, la barra y hasta algunos tirados en el piso. Todos bebiendo esa asquerosa cosa que llaman cerveza. Algunas mujeres les llevan esa bebida hasta donde están, dando vueltas por el poco espacio que queda.

Un ruido comienza a escucharse con mayor fuerza. Por un instante ese olor me marea, mis sentidos se alborotan y camino aturdido hasta la primera mujer que veo cerca. Ella me ve y sonríe, cree que soy uno mas de sus cerdos clientes.

-¿En que te puedo servir cariño?

-¡CALLATE DESPRECIABLE ESCLAVA! Estoy buscado a una larva humana.

-¡larva humana! Vaya perversión traes en mente amigo …

-¡No se trata de una de sus estupideces! busco a la larva Gaz.

-¡¿A Gaz?!- dijo sorprendida-dios, si que eres quisquilloso mi amigo, dudo que ella acceda a jugar contigo esta noche o cualquier otra -añadió con un tono de disolución -ella nunca juega con los clientes, no le gusta -siguió diciendo.

-No vine para jugar con nadie ¿sabes donde esta?

-Solo tienes que mirar el escenario para encontrarla -levanto la cabeza a la plataforma que se encuentra en el centro, como dijo la humana, y entonces la veo.

_Que bonitos ojos tienesdebajo de esas dos cejas,debajo de esas dos cejas,que bonitos ojos tienes!_

Ella esta ahí, moviéndose con el sonido de aquella música. Ha cambiado, su cuerpo se ha estirado y engrosado de la misma forma que el resto de las hembras de su especie, pero es diferente. Su pecho se agrando, sus piernas lucen gruesas, sus caderas se redondearon y toda ella se mueve de manera deliciosa.

Al parecer adquirió el mismo poder hipnótico que poseen solo algunas de su especie, el cual las he visto utilizar para atraer al macho y hacer con ellos todo tipo de atrocidades. Muchas veces he tratado de descubrir el secreto de ese poder, es todo un misterio. Los que caen bajo su influencia son sometidos a realizar actos de tortura, a entregarles a sus amas ofrendas y sacrificios que si estuvieran en su estado normal les dolería mucho hacer. Con un poder así yo podría fácilmente haber dominado al mundo desde hace mucho tiempo.

*****************************************

La soga es su instrumento preferido, ella se vuelve toda una artista que le rinde un tributo a Nancy, así me lo comento no hace mucho tiempo. Es por ella que escogió usar la cuerda cuando no era necesario que lo hiciera. La utiliza para hacer una serie de suertes, pero no las realiza con brusquedad ni rapidez sino con suavidad y sutileza, tratando de atraparnos con ese ondular. Esta gira alrededor de su cuerpo mientras ella baila, subiendo y bajando, me imagino como lo harían las manos de un amante ansioso de poseerla, de tan siquiera acariciar su blanca y sedosa piel. Una ligera y brillante capa de sudor la cubre toda, una sola gota la recorre desde el cuello dejando un camino por toda ella, hasta mas debajo de su vientre, y mientras dura su recorrido los que están en la barra la ven con la boca abierta, fantaseando, llenándose de la ilusión de que con solo poder estirar su mano la podrían alcanzar.

Malagueña salerosa,besar tus labios quisiera,besar tus labios quisiera,malagueña salerosa.

Sonrió entre dientes, ya no hay estúpido alguno que se atreva a estirar la mano y tocarla, así pienso. Ella se vuelve una hermosa promesa de amor y deseo. Por pura curiosidad dejo de verla y me enfoco en los que están en la barra, los que se sentaron lo mas cerca que pudieran de ella. No creo que esta noche alguien se atreva a cumplir con su fantasía, pero aun así me mantengo expectante, después de todo ellos son los mas ansiosos, los que ya han soportado por muchos días el mirarla bailar sin atreverse a nada y deben de ser lo mas atrevidos.

*****************************************

Hace demasiado calor, debe ser por el ambiente tan cerrado. El sudor no tarda en aparecer y siento que mi piel se vuelve pegajosa y a la vez resbaladiza. Apenas me doy cuenta que sigo de pie mirando el escenario y que la mesera se marcho quien sabe en que momento. La hermana de Dib sigue bailando usando un muy anticuada instrumento terrícola para que este gire alrededor de ella, a veces la aleja mientras lo hace girar formando un aro y salta a través de el, todo sin dejar de moverse con aquel ruido y sin mirara a nadie, pero quien mira su rostro cuando lo que llama mas la atención es su cuerpo, eso pienso.

_Ellos me quieren mirar,pero si tu no los dejas,pero si tu no los dejasni siquiera salerosa,_

Yo miro su rostro, es lo único que no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo, por eso estoy seguro que se trata de ella.

Esa expresión parece congelada en el tiempo, una mueca de eterno malestar y tristeza. No ha cambiado ese rostro, los ojos cerrados, como negándose a ver y los labios apretados de manera molesta y ese aire oscuro y aterrador flotando tan cerca.

_Malagueña salerosa,besar tus labios quisiera,besar tus labios quisiera,malagueña salerosa._

*****************************************

Joey es el imbécil que cae llevado por su lujuria y las provocaciones de quienes lo acompañan. Ebrio hasta casi caer, la miraba tan excitado que babeaba y algunos detrás de él susurraban 'inténtalo' 'vamos hazlo hermano' y quien sabe que tantas cosas mas.

_decirte niña hermosaeres linda y hechicera,eres linda y hechicera,como el candor de una rosa._

Gaz es un chica por las que vale la pena venir a este tugurio, todos lo sabemos. Por varias noches el Kidie's paso malos momentos hasta que ella llego, y entonces fue como cuando Nancy solía bailar, todo se llenaba incluso de turistas que escucharon rumores en otras partes y venia para verla hacer su suertes. Nancy era la chica mas sensual de todas las que subían a ese mismo escenario, la mas sensual y segura. Nadie se atrevía a tocarla, a ponerle una mano encima porque ella contaba con un ángel guardián, una montaña de músculos y ganas de golpear, un bruto llamado Marv.

Gaz no cuenta con nada parecido, pero no hace falta. Y por un momento creí que ya no había imbéciles ilusos que se atrevieran a tratar de acariciarla mientras ella bailaba. Joey pedazo de escoria estúpido, no sabes como vas a alegrarles la noche a muchos…

Joey estiro la mano tratando de acariciar su pierna, ella fue tan rápida como un rayo y lo apreso con su cuerda. Pobre diablo, él se convertirá en el acto principal que cierre el espectáculo.

*****************************************

Un gigantesco y repugnante humano estira la mano para tratar de apresarla por una pierna, pero ella se dio cuenta mucho antes de que él pudiera hacerlo y con la cuerda lo atrapo por esa mano arrastrándolo al escenario.

_Si por pobre me despreciasyo te concedo razón,yo te concedo razón,si por pobre me desprecias_

Algunos humanos ríen de manera tan estúpida y señalan con su bebida en mano. Algo esta por pasar.

*****************************************

_Yo no te ofrezco riquezaste ofrezco mi corazón,te ofrezco mi corazón_

Lo que viene siempre es algo difícil de entender, Gaz sigue con su baile y la cuerda pasa de ser un instrumento de seducción a otro de torturas. El espectáculo que esperaban por semanas reaparece y termina rápido. Ella lo golpe salvajemente haciendo que sus hueso suenen por encima de la música cuando los rompe, todo sin dejar de moverse con aquella música. Los últimos compás de la canción los ocupa muy bien para mostrarnos lo que pasara si tratamos siquiera de levantar la mano cerca de ella.

_a cambio de mi ña salerosa,besar tus labios quisiera,besar tus labios quisiera,_

Ella es fuerte y segura de si misma, no necesita que alguien la proteja y haga que la respete aunque baile mostrando todos sus atributos y su blanca piel en un lugar como este entre pobres diablos deseosos como estos. La pieza esta por terminar y ella en lugar de hacerlo de manera gloriosa, levanta la vista y nos mira con sus ojos furiosos, capta algo y ante el asombro de todos salta del escenario para caminar hasta mi mesa y sentarse en ella.

_malagueña salerosa.Y decirte niña hermosaeres linda y hechicera,eres linda y hechicera,como el candor de una rosa._

*****************************************

¿Qué demonios sucedió?

*****************************************

-Hola Dwinght-saluda en un tono melodioso.

-Hola Gaz -respondo tratando de voltear hacia otro lado y en un sorpresivo segundo descubro a Shellie a un lado mió retando a Gaz con la mirada.

-¿Gaz, por qué no vas a los vestidores y te cambias por algo mas decente? - por el tono de voz de Shellie suena mas a una orden que aun sugerencia.

-¿Por qué no te dedicas a atender tus mesas y nos dejas tranquilos, Shellie? - le responde Gaz en otro tono mas tranquilo mientras acaricia el reverso de mi mano, que quito rápidamente de la mesa.

Estar en medio de sus peleas siempre me pone nervios, amo a Shellie, la amo desde mucho tiempo atrás, desde mucho antes de encontrar a Gaz… y Gaz, ella es alguien especial, no me necesita para nada y sin en cambio noche tras noche hace todo lo posible por estar a mi lado, como buscado el calor paternal, el cual se le negó desde hace tanto tiempo. Estar en medio de ellas es algo que no me gusta, me hace sentir tan sofocado.

-Shellie atiende tus mesas y mantente tranquila-Nancy llega para salvarme.

-Gracias Nancy- Shellie parece tranquila ahora que Nancy se a acercado y tomado asiento a lado de Gaz, pero antes de dar vuelta y regresar al trabajo le dedica a Gaz una mirada furibunda que ella responde con una sonrisa descarada.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que provócala? - le reprocha Nancy.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que defenderla? Acaso no puede hacerlo ella sola.

-Y dejar que ambas monten un espectáculo denigrante en medio de estos borrachos calientes - Gaz baja un poco la vista y quisiera creerle que el regaño de Nancy surtió efecto en ella, pero se que no es así, que solo finge por no pelear con ella - Gaz, sabes que Shellie a sido mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que yo comencé a trabajar en este lugar ¿no podías tratar de llevarte bien con ella?

-Lo haría si solo dejara de celar tanto a Dwinght - y me miro con esa sonrisa tan inquietante.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Él es su novio desde el mismo tiempo en que nos conocemos y tu te le acercas así como… subes al escenario -Nancy giro su rostro para otro lado como buscando algo mas que ver en medio de este océano de humo, meseras, medias luces y ebrios.

-A veces preferiría que estuvieran tu y Dwinght juntos en lugar de cómo están -ahora soy yo quien gira el rostro para otro lado.

-Deberías seguir la sugerencia de Shellie, ya deben de estar esperándonos - le pido para que por fin tenga un poco de paz.

-Esta bien, dame 5 minutos y te veré en el callejón de atrás -Gaz se pone de pie y una vez mas con las miradas de casi todos los presentes, marcha hacia el pasillo a un costado del escenario, desapareciendo en su oscuridad.

*****************************************

La hermana del mono Dib se sienta en una mesa y charla con dos humanos mas, uno de ellos trata de no mirarla mientras que la otra que es una esclava-mesera parece que espera a que le pida algo. Se aleja cuando una tercera humana se sienta a su lado y charlan, al poco rato ella se levanta y camina adentrándose en un pasillo a un lado de la plataforma en donde estaba bailando hace unos minutos.

Veo mi oportunidad para acercarme a ella y conseguir todas las respuestas que quiero, me levanto de donde estaba y la sigo.

*****************************************

-¿Dios, Dwinght tienes que llevarla a ese lugar? -ahora es a mi a quien reclama Nancy, no tengo forma de enfrentarla - por lo menos cuida que este bien y que no regrese después de la una, mañana tiene que ir a la facultad temprano.

Por un momento Nancy se levanta de la mesa y se queda como paraliza. Presintiendo en el aire su miedo, levanto la cabeza para verla con los ojos desorbitados y retrocediendo un paso hacia donde estoy, toma mi brazo y lo aprieta con fuerza clavando un poco sus uñas en el, reprimo mi quejido de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede Nancy?

-Son ellos Dwinght, por fin me han encontrado los Roack - susurra llena de terror - Ellos sabe de Gaz… Dwinght no permitas que se la lleven - Se voltea y me mira con sus ojos espantados.

-¿Dónde están? - Pregunto poniéndome en pie casi en un salto y acariciando el arma bajo la gabardina que llevo puesta, Nancy señala a un tipo que desaparece en ese instante en el pasillo por donde entro Gaz, creo que por efecto de la luz vi su piel de un color poco común, algo así como verde pálido.

*****************************************

En medio de este pasillo no logro localizarla. Veo a un monto de desagradables humanas mas, que camina rumbo al salón donde están los otros cerdos, pero ella desapareció por completo. Cada vez se hace mas difícil esquivar a todas estas aborrencías y las cajas que contienen su famosa cerveza, el pasillo se estrecha.

Justo cuando estoy por dar media vuelta una puerta se abre casi golpeándome en la cara y ella sale, vestida con una ropa que la cubre mejor de la que traía antes. Camina de regreso al salón, me pasa de largo como si no me hubiera visto. Un poco mas al frente hay otros hombres, no me percate de ellos antes, uno se acerca un poco y le habla. Antes de que se de cuenta esta tirado en el piso con la nariz rota y el resto se hace a un lado de su camino.

Sale por aquella puerta que es como el único acceso a esta repugnante cueva. La sigo, también agradecido cuando el aire nocturno me pega en la cara. La humana esta parada tranquilamente no muy lejos de donde estoy. Camino hacia ella.

*****************************************

Tendrá unos 6 años cuando Nancy por fin se decidió a contarnos lo que sucedió en su niñez y cuando llego a Kidie's. Toda la pesadilla que vivió con el único vástago conocido de los Roarks, esa familia de dementes y degenerados. Desde entonces a vivido con el temor de ser buscada y encontrada, que ellos desquite todo su coraje de la venganza que les robo ese ex polizón de Hartigan. ¿pero será este tipo un enviado de los Roarks?

Camino apresurado, pero aun así es difícil darle alcance con tanto borracho por todo el lugar. Dentro del pasillo todo esta tan saturado que no puedo verlo, 5 minutos después veo a Gaz caminar por el pasillo pero cuando me acerco a ella piensa que soy otra persona, esta tan acostumbrada a que ebrios se le acerquen para fustigarla que simplemente lanza un golpe que me tira al piso rompiendo mi nariz, sin escuchar o mirarme siquiera.

Veo que el tipo me pasa de largo siguiéndola, me asusto y olvido el dolor en mi nariz. Tengo que ir tras el antes de que le haga algo a Gaz. Salgo a la fría noche detrás del callejón que conduce al bar, el tipo ya esta muy cerca de ella y saco mi arma cuando de las sombras aparece Nancy apuntándole con un amar.

*****************************************

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! -grita una humana salida de quien sabe donde y amputándome con una de sus anticuadas armas.

-¿Nancy? - la hermana de Dib la mira sorprendida y se da cuenta de mi presencia - ¿Zim?

-Gaz aléjate de él -dice otro humano que aparece por detrás de mi apuntándome con su patética arma en la nuca- parece que se trata de un enviado de los Roarks.

-¡yo no soy un envido de nadie! -les digo sin demostrar temor alguno -Solo he venido para que la humana me diga donde esta su sucio hermano Dib.

-¿Dwinght? - camina a donde estamos - Dwinght vamos, se hace tarde - dice tomando su mano armada.

-¡Dwinght dispárale! - ordena la otra humana- ¡Mátalo antes de que lastimen a Gaz!

-¿lastimarme? Nancy, él no es quien crees, no vale la pena que te preocupes.

-¡lo enviaron los Roark, Gaz! -grita la humana.

-¡Nadie me envió! - vuelvo a gritarles a estos tontos, y siento que algo caliente me atraviesa por la espalda saliendo por el otro lado dejando un hoyo en medio de mi pecho con una pequeña humareda con olor a pólvora -aug… Maldición - digo antes de caer al piso y veo que quien disparo fue la humana hermana de Dib.

-Él no es ni humano Nancy -alcanzo a escucharle decir antes de que todo se haga oscuro.

¡¿Qué demonios es lo que esta pasando en este lugar?!


	2. Lithium Flower

**Advertencia: escenas crudas y de contenido fuerte, queda bajo la responsabilidad del lector.**

**Como en el anterior capitulo el titulo se trata de una canción de la voz de Scott Matthew y compuesta por Yoko Kanno, para la serie anime de Ghost in the Shell Alon Complex**

* * *

2.-Lithium Flower

El aire es frió.

La noche es mas fresca que la anterior. A lo lejos, como una melodía constante e indetenible, escucho el aullido de las sirenas. Camino por el estrecho pasillo del callejón y entro en ese bar.

El calor y el humo me da de golpe en el rostro, camino un poco entre las meseras y con tranquilidad me quedo de pie junto a una pared. Una de ellas se acerca para ofrecer alguna bebida, sonrió y tomo la que lleva sobre su bandeja. La mesera se marcha dejándome tranquilo cuando nota que no voy a pedir nada mas.

Giro para observar el centro del lugar.

Ella baila entre las sobras y las luces, de oscuros colores, sobre el escenario. Sigue el ritmo de la muisca que parece lejana. La fiel soga le ayuda a dar mayor fuerza a su baile.

Sus movimientos son seductores.

Sus suaves contornos se delinea a contra luz, se mueve con suavidad, acelerado, igual que la música lo va haciendo. Pocas veces veo aparecer su hermoso rostro bajo algún destello. El mundo se desintegra en ese momento dejando una calida oscuridad.

Girando y brincando, la cuerda no para de ondular a su alrededor, atrapándola en su centro, tal como ella quiere, ansiosa por llevarnos a ese estado de éxtasis.

Cuando tiene a todos atrapados y a punto de estallar va mas lento, dando vueltas, tan ligera como una hoja desprendida por las brisas del viento.

Poco a poco ella se convierte en esa mujer con la que todos hemos soñado alguna vez, aquella que creíamos olvidada. La que mas anhela cualquier hombre. La única que podría ser capaz de volver a tocar esa frágil fibra dentro de mi.

De nuevo ella comienza a acelerar y a llevarnos a ese lugar y traernos esa sensación. Solo en la ultima parte vuelve a ir mas lento, dando un ultimo y bello salto a través de la cuerda.

Cuando la pieza se detiene por completo, ella desaparece por la entrada del escenario.

-Esa nena es especial - alguien murmura cerca.

Poco después la veo surgir de nuevo, pero ya no lleva la ropa para el escenario, lo que trae encima es para el frió de afuera.

Camina hacia la salida ignorando a todo aquel que le habla. Espero un poco mas y la sigo.

Ella esta parada en medio del callejo, parece esperar a alguien.

Se comentan muchas cosas sobre ella, anoche cuando la vi comprendí dos cosas:

1.- No se debe tratar de acercarse a ella de manera rápida.

2.- Y mucho menos tratar de tomarla por sorpresa.

Me quedo de pie junto a la puerta.

-Es un mal sitio para esperar a alguien señorita -ella actúa con frialdad, ignorándome- creo que debería volver a dentro y esperar a que pasen por usted -camino con mucha calma, dejando que escuche cada paso que voy dando hasta donde esta. Se tensa ligeramente y sin dar muestras de reacción ante mi cercanía, del interior de mi abrigo extraigo un paquete cigarrillos tomando uno y ofreciéndole otro. Ella lo toma con delicadeza y procedo a encendérselo.

Bajo esta luz puedo ver el brillo de su cabello violeta y oler su dulce perfume de violetas.

-¿Qué hace un hombre como tu, en un lugar de mala muerte como este? -pregunta con aquella voz baja y fría.

- Solo he venido por ti, para verte bailar…

-mhm… para eso viene todo el mundo -Ella se gira alejándose un poco de mi.

Dejo que pasen algunos minutos en silencio mientras el cigarro se va consumiendo.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la salida del callejo.

-Espera- le escucho decir cuando estoy a un par de pasos lejos de ella, me giro hasta quedar de frente- Necesito que me lleves-sonrió lo mas cordial que puedo y haciendo una reverencia para que me siga hasta el coche…

**************************************************************************

No hubo ruidos en el aire, mi pistola tenia silenciador. Vi solo un destello de luz y un olor a pólvora cuando Gaz disparo contra ese sujeto y pude escucharla con mucha claridad.

-Él no es ni humano Nancy- habla con toda calma.

-No, ninguno de los Roaks es humano -Pero Nancy aun tiene ese temblor en la voz.

-Ya es suficiente Nancy, ya esta muerto -camino a ella para tranquilizarla y quitarle el amar que aprieta entre sus manos.

-No Dwinght, él no puede morir con un simple disparo, lo he visto -ambos volteamos a verla perplejos por sus palabras- él es un extraterrestre-

-¿Qué diablos dices? -me quedo incrédulo, Gaz no suele hacer ese tipo de comentarios, pero resulta imposible lo que dice ¿será una broma?

-Lo que digo es verdad, no es humano, ni siquiera es de este planeta… él es un extraterrestre- repite con mucha calma y firmeza sus palabras.

-¡NO SOY UN EXTRATERRESTE! -grita el sujeto de piel verde dando un brinco del piso donde estaba, asustándonos a muerte a Nancy y a mi. Gaz observa divertida la escena -Solo soy un chico enfermo- arrebato el arma en la mano de Nancy y apunto en su frente.

-Marv también sobrevivió a ese tipo de disparos ¡Maldición, él fue capaz de sobrevivir a una lluvia de balas que lo dejaron como queso gruyer! -grito a Gaz sin dar aun crédito a nada.

-Si, es verdad, yo también puedo -se apura a decir el tipo.

-Lo es, Dib… mi estúpido hermano siempre estuvo detrás de él, tratando de descubrirlo ante todo el mundo y no tiene importancia, Dwinght vamos nos ya- devuelvo el arma a Nancy y la tomo por el hombro para caminar a lado de Gaz.

-Mas te vale que sea verdad lo que dice ella y que no vengas de parte de nadie -lo miro fijamente y él me sostiene la mirada.

Gaz se da la vuelta y camina hacia el pasillo del callejón.

-¡Esperen, tengo preguntas que hacer!

-Zim, no he visto a Dib en mas de 6 años y no se en donde esta -corta rápidamente.

El tal Zim se queda parado viéndonos marchar.

-Mas te vale salir de la ciudad, si no quieres terminar perdiéndote en ella -Nancy le dice fulminándolo con la mirada.

**************************************************************************

Los humanos se marchan y yo me quedo con la rabia de sus palabras.

Maldita miserable.

Miente...

Ella sabe donde esta Dib, lo esta protegiendo y oculta su base.

Tendré que buscar otra forma de sacarle la verdad.

Por ahora me marcho. Lo que haré será ocultarme entre las sombras y vigilarla, tarde o temprano me llevara hasta donde se oculta ese mono estúpido de Dib y entonces no habrá nada que lo proteja de mi furia.

**************************************************************************

Subimos al coche en completo silencio. Gaz se ha puesto de mal humor, odia que le hagan hablar de su familia.

Conduzco hacia Las Colinas, en los condominios ilegales, donde se encuentra el departamento de Nancy. Después de un rato de tranquilizarla volvemos a marcharnos. Tomo la vía mas rápida a Pueblo Viejo.

Para cuando llegamos ya pasa de la media noche. Estaciono el coche en un callejón oscuro y Gaz salta fuera y apura el paso a la avenida principal. Para cuando me apuro a alcanzarla la veo perderse en entre el mar de belleza que son las calles de Pueblo Viejo.

Pueblo Viejo, donde la belleza es barata, si sólo quieres mirar.

Pero si estás dispuesto a pagar, puedes tener **todo** lo que imaginas.

**************************************************************************

Los humanos llegan a un barrio donde sobre las calles hay una infinidad de mujeres en ropas muy extravagantes y que apenas les cubre sus exuberantes cuerpos. La hermana de Dib se desvanece cuando pasa entre ellas y solo distingo al humano que la acompañaba, ese tal Dwinght. Él camina saludando a la mayoría que le cierra un ojo al pasar o juntan sus labios para hacer un extraño sonido que le lanzan al aire.

Después de unas cuantas cuadras recorridas se interna en un callejón donde se encuentran tres mujeres mas.

**************************************************************************

Gail se ve molesta, demasiado para mi gusto. Como siempre vestida con sus ropas de trabajo, me espera en un callejón acompañada de Jaimy y Daisy.

-¿En donde rayos estaban Dwinght? Llegan tres malditas horas tarde.

-Lo siento Gail, pero Gaz recibió una visita de su pasado- ella y las otra chicas cambian su mirada molesta por una de preocupación.

-¿y esta bien? -pregunta.

-Molesta, como era de esperase, pero será mejor que te cuente todo en el camino- Ellas me conducen hasta donde se encuentra un viejo T-Bird, sonrió ante la ironía de un mal recuerdo, conduzco hacia el norte de la ciudad en donde esta Los Proyectos.

Odio ese lugar…

Apago el motor y las luces tan pronto entramos en sus calles, cuando veo muy de cerca nuestro edificio paro por completo el coche en la esquina mas cercana. Gail da algunas instrucciones.

-Miho y Gaz entraran primero - me giro a ella para protestar.

-Gail no puedes enviar a Gaz-

-Basta Dwinght, ya esta decido y tu no puedes ordenar nada -me especta en la cara con sus palabras- además ya sabes que de nada sirve sobreproteger.

Ella y las otras chicas bajan del coche y se paran ocultas en las sobras. Cuando me aseguro que nadie mas nos observa me uno a ellas.

-Después iremos tu y yo, Dwinght- Gail vuelve a tomar la palabra, susurrando lo mas bajo que puede- Jaimy y Daisy mantendrán vigilada la calle y la entrada.

Levanto la vista y en la azoteas de los edificios veo brincar a un pequeño y mortífero duende … Miho.

Cerca de ella hay otra sobra, pero por momentos me parece que no brinca, sino que simplemente camina ¿se tratara de Gaz?

**************************************************************************

Los humanos se marchan de ese barrio en otro de sus inútiles autos de transporte ¿qué, demonios, estarán planeado? ¿acaso ya me han descubierto? O solo toman las precauciones adecuadas para llegar hasta donde esta Dib.

Los sigo hasta otro extremo de esta ciudad, en el camino no dejan de sonar las sirenas de las patrullas. Ese ruido es como parte de todo lugar, como si surgiera del asfalto y de las misma paredes de cada edificio.

Llegan a una zona de aspecto ruinoso, aun mas que del resto de la ciudad. Las calles lucen oscuras, llenas de basura y con un fétido olor del cual no se puede escapar. En el aire surgen uno que otro grito agudo, llantos y disparos.

Ellos sofocan todo ruido de su vehiculo y lo detiene entre las sombras. Las tres mujeres son las primeras en salir del mismo y de apostarse en las paredes, un poco después surge ese Dwinght. Él mira hacia una azotea y veo dos sombras, apenas si puedo verlas. Una es algo pequeña pero demasiado ágil y rápida. La otra camina con firmeza, aun en los vacíos que hay entre cada edificio.

La primera sombra entra en la ventana de un edificio, me apresuro a entrar por otra ventana.

La sombra camina silenciosa y se coloca detrás de un humano. Algo metálico brilla entre sus manos. En un solo movimiento y ese brillo parte en dos al humano, de un costado al hombro del otro lado, y la sombra corre a través del pasillo. La otra sombra al fin alcaza a su compañera, ella lleva otros dos brillos en sus manos y en una habitación donde hay cuatro humanos ocurre lo que ocurre en una carnicería.

Cada una rebana tan rápido y silenciosamente a cada humano, apenas si se escucha los gemidos apagado. En las escaleras se escuchan pasos y ambas se colocan contra la puerta. El humano que se asoma pierde la cabeza, el que le sigue a la espalda es atravesado en los ojos. Las sombras salen de la habitación y con pasos inaudibles bajan las escaleras.

A la mitad se encuentran con otro humano y este es atravesado por el cuello. La sombra pequeña saca una extraña cosa roja… algo, una especie de símbolo… ese símbolo lo conozco, lo enseñaron en la escuela… símbolo de un antiguo dictador… hum… cruz… cruz swástica… La sombra mas pequeña lleva en sus manos una cruz swástica y la arroga por los aires. Esta gira y vuela hasta incrustarse en la nunca del humano que esta al final de las escalera, cae haciendo un poco de ruido.

Tres humanos corren a ver lo que le sucedió a ese ultimo muerto y disparan sus armas contra las dos sombras, que saltan para esquivar las balas. La sombra mas alta queda cómo suspendida en el techo con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo, detrás de los humanos. A uno le atraviesa el cráneo, con el filo en sus manos, clavándolo por su nuca y sacando la punta por su frente, a otro le clava su segundo filo por la garganta y abre en canal la cabeza.

La sombra pequeña abre estómagos, haciendo que viseras queden derramadas por todo el piso. En ese ultimo piso quedan ya solo dos humanos vivos muy cerca de la puerta. Al ver como terminaron sus compañeros salen espantados por la puerta, pero se desploman en los escalones fulminados por algo silencioso.

El humano Dwinght y una mujer entran pasando sobre los dos muertos, cada uno trae un arma en mano, que humea en la boca del cañón. Las otras dos humanas se quedan de pie junto a la entrada y meten arrastrando y pateando los cadáveres, para por ultimo cerrar la puerta.

Una vez que se revisan las habitaciones en ese primer piso las sobras dejan de ser sombras. Una de ellas era Gaz, la hermanita de Dib.

**************************************************************************

Cuando escuche los sonidos de las balas mire a Gail furioso.

Si algo le sucedió a Gaz ella tendrá que responder ante Nancy por eso.

Unos minutos después dos tipos salieron corriendo. Gail y yo les disparamos y corrimos al edificio. Las paredes del interior están regadas de sangra, el piso repleto de vísceras y pedazos de cuerpos desmembrados. Miho y Gaz, en medio de ese desastre, han hecho bien su trabajo. Se han divertido, lo han hecho demasiado bien.

Gail y las otras chicas reprimen sus nauseas.

Nos aseguramos que no haya nadie mas.

Subimos al tercer piso, en una de las habitaciones encontramos la mercancía de mayor valor que custodiaban estos diablos.

Hermosas niñas, mujeres que no rebasan ni siquiera la edad de Gaz. Asustadas, golpeadas y humilladas.

La justicia no existe en Sin City, no había nadie a quien acudir para ellas, nadie quien las recatara y las protegiera de toda esta escoria.

Niñas traídas de pueblos extrajeras, lugares de pobreza, a veces con engaños de esperanza otras por la fuerza, por esta mafia de tratantes de blancas. Y no nos hubiéramos enterado de nada de no ser porque estos imbéciles las llevaron a Pueblo Viejo.

-¡¿Ana?! -Jaimy pronuncia su nombre con el alma en la garganta.

Las niñas lloran muy quedo, pobrecillas, seguro estos desgraciados han conseguido un poco de diversión a sus costas. Imbéciles, espero que Gaz y Miho les hayan hecho sentir el filo de sus espadas.

-¡Díganme donde esta Ana! -Jaimy toma con desesperación a una de ella, esta al borde de las lagrimas cuando se da cuenta que a quien busca no esta entre las 8 niñas.

-Con… con… con las otras -apenas tartamudea asustada una de ellas.

-¡Jaimy! -Gail la llama para que se calme.

Jaimy se puso en pie, y camino hacia nosotros. Sus ojos brillantes de lagrimas y temor.

Miho y Gaz se alejan para revisar el resto de las habitaciones.

**************************************************************************

No, aquí no esta Dib.

Cuando camino a la ventana para salir del lugar la cruz swastica se incrusta en el marco, cerca de mi rostro.

Giro para encontrarme con Gaz y la otra asesina en la entrada de la habitación donde estoy…

-Seguirnos fue un error -las humanas tienen sus manos sobre el mango de sus filosas armas- apenas si tienes suerte de que le haya advertido a Miho de ti, de lo contrario ella ya te hubieran hecho lo que tantas veces te describió Dib que te harían los científicos a los que pensaba entregarte.

-Gaz -una de las mujeres se acerca a ella -Miho… -ella me observa- ¿es otro de ellos?

-No, Gail -la humana pequeña no aparta sus ojos de mi, ni siquiera parpadea- no tiene nada que ver con este asunto- ella se gira y sale del lugar, las otras dos mujeres la siguen.

-Grrrh- camino detrás de ellas.

-Ay, no, tu de nuevo- el humano Dwight me observa- ¿Por qué jodida madre estas aquí? -

-¡Porque quiero saber donde esta Dib! Y ustedes me lo dirán de una buena de una vez -

-Rayos Dwinght, no me digas que se trata del tipo de quien nos hablaste -la humana Gail es la que ahora se queja.

-Ya te dije que no se donde esta, no se nada sobre él -Gaz baja las escaleras.

La sigo para encontrar a la humana Miho con uno de los humanos que intento escapar.

**************************************************************************

Este Zim parece ser alguien demasiado perseverante y necio, lamentablemente eso no le ayudara a conseguir lo que quiere aquí.

Gaz se niega a darle importancia, espero que no se este equivocando con él.

Bajamos para ver que Miho ya esta trabajando en el tipo que deje vivo, abriéndolo con un golpe limpio y mostrándole algunas de sus tripas. Me acerco para hacer la pregunta adecuada.

-¿A dónde llevaban a las otras? - el tipo suplica mas por su vida o porque lo dejen morir.

-po… po… porffafvvor -lloriquea.

-Solo di a dónde las llevan - esta vez responde.

-Las Bodegas… las Bodegas de Río Frió, al oeste de la ciudad- me sorprende que pueda hablar con tanta firmeza.

-¿Cuál es el numero de esa bodega?

-Aah.. La 68 G… por favor - con lo que nos ha dado es suficiente, por ahora.

-Miho termínalo -ella le corta la cabeza.

Daisy ya ha llamado a Pueblo Viejo para que vengan con otro vehiculo, pero aun así nadie se puede quedar en este lugar, la policía ya viene. Ella sale con las niñas y corren escondidas por la noche.

Gail, Jaimy y yo tomamos el T-Bird, y conduzco hacia Rió Frió.

**************************************************************************

Los humanos marchan a donde se les indico. Gaz y su compañera, Miho, no los acompañan sobre en el coche. Ellas van sobre las azoteas y yo las sigo. Cuando las llego a perder de vista solo me fijo a la avenida para ver el ruinoso coche y así saber hacia donde se dirigen.

Ellos llegan hasta una parte sin muchas luces, una zona que se va haciendo silenciosa, como si la población y la vida se fueran quedando atrás. Puedo ver que se trata de un lugar de bodegas.

Y de repente la luz vuelve a surgir gigantesca y fuerte con un incendio de una de las bodegas.

La hermana de Dib y su compañera de menor tamaña se detienen en seco mirando el fuego. Abajo se detiene también el coche y de el sale corriendo una humana y Dwight, el humano salta sobre la mujer para hacerla caer. Ella grita desesperada.

**************************************************************************

A unas cuantas cuadras de nuestro destino vemos la fuerte luz y no le hacemos caso hasta que llegamos a donde debía de estar la bodega que buscábamos.

Jaimy salta prácticamente fuera del coche y corre al fuego, yo también lo hago y la sigo para evitar que haga alguna locura. Termino tirándola al piso.

-¡Ana!- se levanta, grita, llora, se dobla sobre sus rodillas y se deja caer desconsolada, gime y vuelve a gritar-¡Ana!

Sobre una de las bodegas veo a Miho, Gaz y a Zim, él nos mira sin comprender lo que significa esto, lo que esta pasando y lo que esta sufriendo Jaimy.

Ana se hizo amiga de Jaimy tan pronto llego a Pueblo Viejo, al principio mantuvo oculto lo que estaba pasando con ella y las otras chicas. No podía hablar, estaban en juego sus vidas. No fue sino hasta hace una semana, que metió una nota en la chaqueta de Jaimy, que lo supimos todo.

"_Jaimy, ayúdanos."_

Era todo lo que decía.

A partir de ahí tuvimos que averiguar por nuestra cuenta, para saber a donde las llevaban al amanecer y de quienes se trataban. Ana confió en Jaimy y en nosotros, para que la rescatáramos de una pesadilla y le fallamos.

Fracasamos como unos completos idiotas patéticos.

-¡Ana!- el aire se invade con su grito y con ese olor a humo y carne asada.

Carne de mujeres vivas y asustadas.

* * *

**Solo para aclarar, el capitulo anterior es abierto por Gaz, esas son sus palabras.**

**También resumo un poco la serie de comics Sin City y de los personajes de los que hasta el momentos han aparecido o se han mencionado.**

**El hombre de un solo ojo es Manute, uno de los villanos de UNA DAMA POR LA QUE MATARIA y LA GRAN MATANZA.**

**Dwinght McCarthy : protagonista de UNA DAMA POR LA QUE MATARIA, LA GRAN MATANZA Y VALORES DE FAMILIA, prototipo de héroe predicible, amigo y protector de las chicas de Pueblo Viejo, exsocio y examigo de Marv y amigo de Nancy Callaha, actual novio de Sheily y antiguo amante de Gail.**

**Nancy Callaha: coprogatonista de ESE MIEDOSO BASTARDO o BASTARDO AMARILLO. Bailarina de Kidie's, una de las chicas más populares del comic.**

**Sheily: Mesera de Kidie's actual novia de Dwight.**

**Marv: solo se menciona en este fic. Protagonista y héroe de EL DURO ADIOS, uno de los personajes mas carismático y entrañables. Lamentablemente muere en el primer comic y en el resto solo participa poco, aunque da gran ayuda a Dwight en UNA DAMA POR LA QUE MATARIA, y solo como hechos del pasado.**

**Hartigan: solo se menciona, en el primer capitulo de este fic. Exdectetive de crímenes especial, salvo a Nancy cuando era niña y fue secuestrada por el hijo pedofilo del Senador Roak, convirtiéndose en su único y verdadero amor de Nancy. Sus ultimas palabras antes de volarse la tapa de los sesos.**

"**Un anciano muere, una mujer joven se salva un trato justo.**

**Te amo, Nancy"**

**Gail: aparece por primera vez en EL DURO ADIOS, después en UNA DAMA POR LA QUE MATARIA y coprotagoniza LA GRAN MATANZA. Una de las líder, policías y juez de Pueblo Viejo, antigua amante de Dwight. Suele andar en ropas de Domimatrix.**

**Miho: Aparece por primera vez en UNA DAMA POR LA QUE MATARIA, coprotagoniza LA GRAN MATANZA Y VALORES DE FAMILIA. Asesina ninja japonesa, con su metro y medio es la mejor verdugo de las chicas de Pueblo Viejo, nunca habla y es demasiado hábil para matar. También es uno de los personajes mas interesantes del comic.**

**Daisy: Otra de las chicas que vive y trabaja en Pueblo Viejo. Sale en Valores de Familia, cuando ayudada por Dwight y Miho busca la venganza por el asesinato, solo por diversión, de su amante, Carmen.**

**El hombre que abre este capitulo es el protagonista de LA NOVIA VISTE DE ROJO, se desconoce su verdadero nombre.**

**Jaimy y Ana son dos personajes creados por mi para este capitulo de este fic.**


	3. AMERICAN BABY

**ADVERTENCIA: las siguientes escenas narradas son ficción, aunque no están eceptas de guardar alguna semejanza con realidad, queda bajo la responsabilidad del elector dar por hecho o ignorar lo que en si son mis propias opiniones.**

**Misma sugerencia con los anteriores capítulos respecto al titulo de este mismo la cual pertenece al cantante Dave Matthews y su banda.**

* * *

3.- AMERICAN BABY

Hay un escozor en mi boca.

Sed…

Es en lo único que puedo pensar, mis ojos están nublados, tengo tanta sed que mi lengua se vuelve rasposa por dentro y mis labios se parte de manera dolorosa, por las heridas se escapa un poco de sangre salada.

Calor…

Hay poca luz en la habitación que sirve como "laboratorio", el calor se encierra junto conmigo. No hay siquiera una brisa de aire. Estoy bañado en sudor.

Me pongo en pie y me alejo un poco de la mesa de trabajo donde leía unos libros, mis piernas tiemblan y caigo al piso…

Estoy en el sucio piso y mi propia peste me llega a las narices, no he tenido oportunidad para bañarme en días.

Tengo tanto que hacer, tanto trabajo…

-¡Malditos bastardos!

Hace horas que ya deberían de haberme traído algo de alimento y bebida o a un reemplazo para que se haga cargo de todo…

Oscuridad …

Esta se abalanza sobre mi como una fiera sobre una presa herida y mi mente retrocede a aquellos días que eran mejores… los magníficos años de mi infancia.

-------------------------------------

Despierto en una cama de sabanas blancas y suave colchón. A un lado, sobre un buró, un plato con sopa caliente y un vaso de dulce agua. Tomo primero el vaso y lo apuro en un solo trago, veo una jarra llena y vuelvo a servirme ese liquido.

Me siento bendecido cuando recorre mi garganta el refrescante liquido…

Después tomo la sopa y como rápido, aunque no lo parezca la saboreo, no es la mejor que he probado en mi vida pero me hace estremecer de placer.

Cuando acabo por saciarme veo que hay un hombre al pie de la cama. Un gordo espantoso, su rostro esta deforme por un ojo mas grande que el otro, cejas pobladas, las mejillas surcadas por líneas rojas, una enorme y bulbosa nariz, siento nauseas. De su saco aparece un puro que enciende, la habitación se llena de un humo picante y asfixiante.

-Estuvo cerca, joven Membrana … jejeje… estuvo a punto de morir, pero ya esta bien, se esta recuperando…

'Joven Membrana me apenas ser el portador de malas noticias …

'Su padre esta muerto -siento algo doloroso y frió en mi estomago- y su hermanita esta desaparecida, aun que estoy seguro que si la buscan bien entre la presa y el caudal del rió principal la podrán encontrar -un gemido se pega a mis pulmones impidiéndome respirar y mis ojos se nublan con el agua que acabo de beber- sucedió cuando a usted lo traíamos para acá, hace como dos días… me parece que los narcóticos que le administraron eran muy fuertes y a mis muchachos se les paso la mano en la dosis…

'Tal vez aun no me reconozca, es lógico viendo lo joven que es… a los de su edad no les interesa la política, no ponen mucha atención a las noticias y menos a los comentarios de sus padres… Soy el senador Roark, un socio despreciado por tu imbécil padre… si quieres maldecir a alguien por tu desgracia, maldícelo a él…

'Si solo hubiera seguido con nuestro trato tu y yo no tendríamos esta conversación, no estarías ahí en esa cama a punto de llorar como una mariquita -hijo de perra, maldito desgracia hijo de perra- no, estarías en tu lujosa casa pasándola fantistico, como cualquier muchacho bien posicionado en esta ciudad… jejeje… tu padre ahora si que te la a hecho.

'Podría matarte, acabar con el ultimo cabo suelto -saco un arma del mismo lugar de donde saco el puro y me apunto con ella, guarde silencio, deseando que apretara el gatillo-…

Paso un minuto con su mirada y su arma fija en mi.

-Eres valiente mocoso -guardo el arma en el mismo lugar- pero no puedo matarte, veras, es muy impórtate para mi que estés bien, sano y que sigas viviendo… ¡rayos, eres mi única esperanza en el mundo! … el único capaz de revivir a mi niño, tu padre ya había tenido éxito reviviendo a ese negro infeliz, y cuando le propusimos que hiciera lo mismo con unos cuantos mas, entre ellos mi hijo, se negó el desgraciado, al final no pudo con su patética moral…

'Se lo advertimos como no tienes idea, le enviamos mensajes, hicimos llamadas ¡hasta volamos su oficina y no hizo caso!… no nos dejo otra opción mas que aniquilarlo.

'Pero no importa, tu estas aquí y tengo el poder suficiente para hacerte trabajar en su lugar…

'Hejeje… se nota que eres un chico listo, sabes que es el poder ¿verdad? Sabes lo poco que te conviene ponerte necio conmigo, podría hacer cosas mucho peores que solo matar a tu familia y a ti, si, mucho peores…

'Podría hacerte vivir un infierno peor que el que hice vivir por ocho años al cabrón poli que desfiguro a mi niño… y también podría cumplir tus sueños mas anhelados, todo lo que tienes que hacer es continuar con el trabajo que tu padre abandono… ¡Maldición!… Incluso después podrías revivir a tu mismo padre y cumplir con todos esos sueños que tienes en mente… se que aceptaras, solo te estoy dando dos opciones y la segunda es jodidamente buena, no puedes rechazarla ahora que has perdido todo, no puedes hacerlo -el miserable camina hacia la puerta y antes de salir se gira a mirarme de nuevo- en tres días, cuando estés recuperado, comenzaras con tu trabajo -y se va, cerrado de golpe.

Me doblo sobre mi estomago, no puedo mas con ese frió dolor en el y lo expulso todo. Lloro sin poder detenerme y cuando ya no hay mas lagrimas estas se secan en mi cara dejando manchas de sal.

-------------------------------------

Despierto en medio de esa semioscuridad que siempre hay en mi "laboratorio", prender la luz seria fatal para los cuerpos que flotan en un liquido parecido al amniótico. Debo levantarme como puedo y tratar de reubicarme para no tropezar con algo. Mi nariz capta el olor de algo. En una mesa hay un plato con sopa y aun lado un vaso con agua.

Me abalanzo contra el vaso primero…

-¡Hijos de Perra!

Tarados, no pueden dejarme morir, me necesitan tanto. Estoy cooperando, estoy trabajando en sus porquerias… Al menos debían de cumplir con lo que les pido, cuando se los pido

-¡Malditos Cabrones!

Voy a acabar con mi trabajo senador Roark, voy a cumplir con ese trato y cuando todo acabe haré mi sueño realidad y lo mandare al infierno, gordo desgraciado.

**************************************************************************

A las 8 de la mañana los bomberos pudieron darle fin al incendio en la bodega de la zona suroeste de Rió Frió en Sin City.

Los noticiarios y periódicos mencionaron al menos 17 cadáveres. Todos de mujeres jóvenes, calcinados e irreconocibles. Entre ellos el de Ana.

No me sorprende.

Alguien les aviso de nuestra llegada, alguien nos estuvo vigilando y cuando acabamos nuestro trabajo en Los Proyectos les avisaron que ya íbamos de camino a las bodegas.

¿Quién pudo ser?

Esa cuestión ya es algo que nos toca averiguar.

El día se fue tranquilamente, al llegar la noche salgo de casa para vagar e ir a los peores bares de la ciudad, en busca de respuestas. No consigo mucho, solo nombres.

Zim, el alíen que Gaz conociera en su infancia, me seguía sin poder pasar desapercibido con esa piel verde, al menos para mi, el resto del mundo ni siquiera lo notaba.

**************************************************************************

Decidí seguir al humano Dwight, porque la hermana de Dib no hizo nada en todo el día que diera señales de dirigirse a la base del mono. Ahora estudia en la universidad que hay en la ciudad, hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo estar detrás de ella..

Dwight en cambio no dejaba de actuar de manera sospechosa. De un barrio horrible a otro peor, de bar en bar, hablando con humanos de aspecto poco menos que limpio y agradable.

**************************************************************************

En el cuarto bar en que me encuentro con él, voy directo a su mesa.

-Zim -él levanta el rostro al escuchar su nombre y ver que me acerco- tal vez tu puedas darme algunas respuestas.

-No será al revés, cerdo humano.

-¿Cerdo? Acaso me has visto algún parecido con los apestosos gordos que hay aquí -extiendo mis manos señalando todo el lugar.

-Si, tienes ese aspecto que te hace un repulsivo humano.

-Y tu un aire asquerosamente sospechoso, sabes exactamente lo que paso ayer.

-No tengo que ver nada con eso, el único motivo por el que los seguí fue para que me llevaran a la base del mono Dib y también es la única razón por la que sigo en esta ciudad ¿Vas a decírmelo, Dwight, humano despreciable?

-No lo se, tal vez este en un cementerio, en alguna tumba.

-No, eso no puede ser.

-Oh… como tampoco puede ser el hecho de que alguien aviso de lo que hicimos ayer y de nuestro viaje a las bodegas ¿no?

-¿Por qué piensas que tengo algo que ver con eso?

-Porque ayer todo salio mal, nos estaban esperando, nos vieron actuar y nos tendieron una trampa y tu estuviste presente todo el tiempo… ¿qué eres, ciego o idiota?

-Cuida tu forma de hablarme, tengo la capacidad para destrozarte en un segundo por tu insolencia.

-Y yo tengo a la pequeña Miho ¿la viste actuar ayer? -el alíen cierra los ojos - apuesto que te impresiono su forma de trabajar… comúnmente ellos nunca la siente, es muy rápida para eso, en un segundo están aquí, sentados tranquilamente mientras ella se acerca por detrás y al siguiente ya no saben nada, están muertos.

-No necesito que me describas nada de eso… pero ten por seguro que la minihumana no es la única que tiene esas habilidades.

-No, también esta Gaz.

-Grrr- gruñe molesto.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en el hermano de Gaz? ¿te debe algo?

-Ese sucio y apestoso humano ha estado interfiriendo con mi trabajo…

**************************************************************************

El humano guarda silencio y me mira fijamente.

-Eso no puede ser - dice después de un rato- ¿estas seguro? No se trata de que eres demasiado torpe para lo que sea que estés haciendo.

-Tonto, mis planes los he diseñado yo mismo, son perfectos hasta en su mas mínimo detalle, era imposible que algo saliera mal. Ese Dib ha estado saboteando todos mis trabajos, mis maquinas, mis experimentos… **¡todo!-**aprieto mis manos furioso al recordar los miles de fracaso que he estado teniendo.

-Aah- el humano suspira, parece que aun no me cree- No es posible.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque ese muchacho, en los ultimo 6 años no ha estado en otra parte mas que perdido entre los miles de muertos que hay en Sin City- lo miro asombrado.

**************************************************************************

Zim parece no dar crédito a mis palabras.

-¿Estas muy seguro? -pregunta con un ligero temblor en su voz.

-Lo estoy, trata de ya no abordar el tema delante de Gaz -me pongo en pie, dispuesto a marcharme del lugar, Zim también se levanta apurado y me sigue.

-¡¿Por qué?! -grita esperanzado cuando estamos afuera del bar.

-Porque me parece que en el fondo ella cree que él solo anda por ahí, escondido.

-En todo caso es posible que Dib siga con vida -ingenuo.

-No seas tonto, La Mafia no perdona ni deja a nadie con vida, a casi nadie…-miro a lo lejos tratando de olvidar, pero no puedo- ni siquiera tuvieron un pizca de piedad con Gaz, cuando solo era una niña de 13 años.

-… -Zim me mira sin comprender ni media palabra.

-Olvídalo ¿quieres?

-¿Qué cosa quieres que olvide si no me has dicho nada?

-Y creo que es mejor así.

-¡No!… ¡tienes que decírmelo todo!

-Ggrrr-me he vuelto un maldito boca floja.

Trato de ignóralo y seguir con mi camino.

-¡Dwight! Espera- él me sigue.

**************************************************************************

A donde vaya, yo iré. Algo oculta, debo saber.

Dib no puede estar muerto, no después de todas las molestias que me ha causado. Dwigth esta mintiendo, seguro lo hace para protegerlo y para hacerme enojar.

Seré paciente, esperare hasta descubrir toda la verdad, su mentira no podrá durar mucho.

Las horas pasan mientras nosotros seguimos vagando por las calles y los centros de reunión de los humanos. Dwight elige a determinados humanos, se sienta con ellos y a cambio de alguna bebida hace preguntas, en ocasiones consigue que le diga algo que parece llamar su atención, en otras solo puras tonterías que, por lo que se ve, no le interesan.

En algunas ocasiones logra provocar a ese humano que elige para que lo acompañe hasta la calle, ahí inicia una pelea. Él recibe una paliza, pero cuando lo tienen sometido y su contrincante esta confiado, saca su arma y le dispara en un pie, una mano o en alguna parte que no sea importante. En ese momento el humano comienza darle respuesta a sus preguntas.

**************************************************************************

Nombres…

Solo eso he conseguido, un camino a seguir que lleva a un callejón sin salida.

Nombres…

Mario hace tratos con alguien, en alguna parte pobre y desolada del planeta, consigue que le manden algunas niñas tristes. Él habla con alguien en la ciudad para que las reciban en algún lugar del puerto a determinada hora. Después ese alguien habla con alguien mas para que las lleven a cierta parte de la ciudad y las tengan en ciertos hoteles y edificios. La maraña de nombres y personajes a buscar se enreda mas…

Cada vez que alguien dice algo, que menciona a alguien mas, se va subiendo de puesto, de clase e importancia en la ciudad. Pronto me entero de que hasta un clérigo de la iglesia esta demasiado involucrado en el asunto. De hecho ese sacerdote era el principal en solicitar jovencitas, para sus fiestas especiales y después en dejarlas a cargo de algunos rufianes y padrotes, para que ellas aumentaran sus números en sus cuentas de banco privadas.

Nada de esto me extraña, pero tampoco me dice quien pudo estar esperándonos anoche en Los Proyectos y en la bodegas, ni mucho menos quien inicio el incendio donde se encontraba Ana.

Después de algunas horas me canso de esto y voy directo a Pueblo Viejo, con Zim acompañándome a la fuerza, sentado en mi coche, en el lado del copiloto.

Llegamos solo para hablar con Gail.

**************************************************************************

-A solicitud de nuestros patrones, el señor Shlubb y yo, que soy su mas fiable y estimado servidor, trasladamos y custodiamos hasta esta lugar, que sirve a usted como su centro de trabajo, a la joven damisela que solicito, para que pueda usted proceder a su enseñanza con fines en lo futuro de asistencia y ayuda en su trabajo, señor Dib -escucho el parloteo de Klump sin ganas de entenderlo.

A sus espaldas entra su amigo Shlubb trayendo a rastras a una chica, tendrá como 16 años. Al verla me queda claro que ella será mi nueva ayudante. Vengo pidiéndoles, desde que inicie con todo esto, a una persona de fiar y lo suficientemente lista para que me ayude con todo en el laboratorio, y tardaron 6 años en enviármela.

Me acerco a ella y la tomo por un brazo para arrebatársela a ese estúpido gorila de Shlubb.

-Gracias, vuelvan en 5 minutos con algo de comida para los dos -les ordeno sabiendo que tardaran horas en regresar.

-Será un gusto obedecer a sus indicaciones, señor Dib - Mientras Klump sigue hablando con tantos errores camino alejándome de esos dos idiotas con fuertes delirios de elocuencia.

La joven me observa con terror y la siento temblar ligeramente bajo mi mano. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla y me percato del moretón en su ojo derecho.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto afable.

-A… A…Ana- logra decir entre el tartamudeo y su miedo.

-Ana, necesito que pongas mucho atención a todo lo que te diga, debo prepararte bien para que me ayudes con mi investigación y mis experimentos -ella solo afirma con la cabeza- ¿Qué promedio tenias en clases de biología?

-9.8 -murmura pausadamente.

-Perfecto, imagina que acaban de adelantarte de grado hasta la universidad y que soy tu nuevo profesor… Ana toma asiento en aquella mesa- Ella obedece tímidamente.

Me acerco al pizarrón en la pared y comienzo con mi clase improvisada. En mi mente me veo como en aquellos viejos tiempos en que iba al salón de conferencias de Los Ojos Hinchados, a exponer mis investigaciones. Espero poder enseñarle bien a esta niña todo lo que necesito que aprenda.

**************************************************************************

-¿Y eso es todo? -Gail pregunta golpeteando con la punta de su zapato el piso.

-Je… que mas esperaba que consiguiera en una noche.

-Juraría que hace años podías conseguir mucho mas Dwight, de hecho estoy segura que hace años todo esto lo podíamos resolver en solo una noche.

-Debo irme, Gaz debe de estar esperándome.

-¿En ese horrible lugar? -pregunta Zim.

-En donde más podría estar- le responde Gail.

Camino de vuelta a donde estacione mi coche y en eso veo a Gaz caminando tranquilamente por la acera, lleva un cigarrillo en las manos.

-¿Gaz?

-Hola Dwight, disculpa no podía seguir esperándote.

-¿Cómo llegaste a Pueblo Viejo?

-Alguien me trajo -(primera escena del capitulo anterior) ella sigue su camino hasta desaparecer entre las chicas que hay en esos momentos por las calles.

-¿A dónde se dirige la humana Gaz?-pregunta de nuevo Zim al verla marcharse.

-Con Miho, y antes de que preguntes va con ella para entrenar un rato.

**************************************************************************

La media luz de las calles me da la bienvenida de vuelta al mundo.

He dejado a Ana y a esos estúpidos de Klump y Slhubb a cargo del laboratorio, solo espero que estos dos últimos idiotas no echen a perder nada en mi ausencia.

Por fin, en seis largos meses, logro conseguir una noche libre para descansar y despejarme. No pienso en ir a dormir, no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad en eso.

-Ya habrá tiempo de sobra para descansar cuando muera.

Son tiempos de elecciones, las paredes de la ciudad están empapeladas con pancartas y pósters de los candidatos a alcaldes. Reconozco la cara de los dos candidatos para alcaldes.

-Carl Korenfel y Jhonn Robles-Un matón bueno para nada y un proveedor común y corriente.

A Korenfel le encanta alardear, no se como podrá controlarse ante tanta gente y mantener su estúpida y maldita sonrisa hipócrita. Recuerdo que hace unos meses solía entrar a mi laboratorio aventando la puerta, dando zapatazos para que yo lo escuchara, y con los brazos abiertos, estaba muy contento. Entonces buscaba donde sentarse y comenzaba a describirme los detalles de su ultimo trabajo.

Los realizaba de noche, siempre de noche, esas eran sus horas favoritas para trabajar. Me describía paso por paso como entraba en la casa de aquel tipo y mataba primero a la sirvienta, que limpiaba en ese momento la cocina, lo hacia silenciosamente. Después subía a la habitación y disparaba a sangre fría contra él y su esposa y luego caminaba a la habitación de los niños para acabar con "los cabos sueltos"…

Me mordía la lengua lleno de rabia, preguntándome en silencio ¿si fue a ese bastardo a quien enviaron para encargarse de mi familia?

Robles, no es ni tantito mejor que Korenfel. Si él pudiera vendería a su madre y a su primogénito por unas cuantas monedas. Para obtener todo el material para mi trabajo necesite de muchas cosas nada fácil de conseguir. Robles no solo se dedica a vender drogas en la calle a quien sea que se las pidas, es muy bueno haciendo negocios con cualquiera y en cualquier parte del mundo para conseguir lo que uno necesite… Tal vez Robles fue el encargado en conseguir a Ana, es muy posible.

Nunca me ha gustado hablar con él, los motivos, a parte de su mal aliento, es que me parece que disfruta mucho hacer su trabajo. Ver como los niños a quienes vende sustancias toxicas se van consumiendo con el tiempo y como para conseguir su mercancía tiene que hacer algunas cosas desagradables, algo mas que sobornar a la aduana.

Desde hace unos días me he puesto a pensar si no fue él quien convenció a mi padre para que se mudara a esta ciudad y aceptara el trabajo con el senador Roark.

Los jefes de la Mafia en la ciudad arden en deseos de tener a un gobernante bajo su control, para poder hacer lo que se les venga en gana, sin restricción y casi de manera descarada.

-Bueno, así son las cosas en Sin City -sigo con mi paseo olvidándome de eso.

En alguna parte de las calles me parece ver a un hombre con la piel pálida, tan pálida que se ajusta a la descripción de un vampiro.

**************************************************************************

Anoche tuve suerte, pudimos hablar un poco, casi nada, porque ella es de esas chicas que se siente mas cómodas en el silencio que en una conversación larga y amena. Espero que esta noche ocurra lo mismo. Llego temprano y ocupo una mesa a mitad del salón, pido un Wisky doble y brindo en la espera de su aparición sobre el escenario.

Es una música alegre la que anuncia su entrada, estoy adivinando, no se si se trata de ella hasta el momento en que volteo al escenario y la veo. Su delgada figura se mueve y oduela con delicadeza, como siempre acompañada de la cuerda.

Esta noche hay algo diferente en ella, algo que gusta lucir a la luz blanca que destella por breves lapso.

Esta noche mientras ella baila puedo ver su hermoso rostro iluminado.

Ella sonrie…

**************************************************************************

Esta noche me deparaba una sorpresa.

Hoy no pude avanzar mas en mi investigación como ayer, ningún nombre nuevo salio a relucir entre las charlas que sostuve con algunos vagos y lacras de pacotilla. No pensé en perder mi tiempo y cerca de la media noche conduje directo a Kiddie's para encontrarme con Gaz y evitar un incidente como el de ayer. Dudo que quien le dio un aventó a Pueblo Viejo fuera un amigo o mucho menos algún conocido.

Ella salio a la pista de baile e hizo lo que siempre hace, sus acrobacias con la cuerda, pero ahora note algo diferente mientras un destello de luz blanca la iluminaba por completo.

Gaz sonríe.

Pero no como siempre, como acostumbra, con cinismo y malicia. Su sonrisa corresponde a la de una joven de su edad, con ilusión y dulzura, como debió ser su sonrisa si no hubiera existido esa noche…

Una sonrisa normal y real.

**************************************************************************

Este día no acompaño al humano Dwight, pareciera que lo que ayer dijo es cierto. No hay nada que me indique donde puede estar Dib y solo falta que revise el cementerio principal de la ciudad.

Tarde solo una hora para encontrar su lapida… Me negué a creerlo, pero su nombre estaba escrito en aquella piedra, a lado de la que pertenece a su padre.

Dib debe de estar intentando volverme loco, pero no lo lograra.

Voy a ir en busca de su pequeña hermana y de nuevo tratare de sacarle la verdad, no puedo dejarme engañar por ellos. Debo de aniquilarlo yo mismo para acabar con esta fastidiosa misión, debo de quitar de mi camino de una buena vez a ese miserable humano que no ha dejado de burlarse de mi desde que llegue a su horroroso mundo.

Cuando llego al bar me encuentro con una sorpresa.

La humana baila como hace dos noches, cuando la encontré, pero ahora un destello la alumbra por completo y puedo descubrir algo en su rostro, algo que la hace ver diferente a como recuerdo.

Es esa sonrisa…

**************************************************************************

Ella es una diosa que esclaviza la voluntad de los hombres con su baile.

No puedo evitar preguntarme que otros trucos sabrá hacer con la cuerda. Seria mentir el decir que no ansió descubrirlo. Tiene una agilidad y destreza admirables. Cada paso que da es con precisión, debe serlo porque si llega a equivocarse sufriría una caída muy dolorosa.

Mientras la miro bailar voy pensando en las razones que pudieron haberla llevado a esta situación, en este lugar, en vez de estar ganando competencias mundiales como una de las mejores deportistas.

Ese baile no es uno que pueda interpretan cualquier bailarina exótica, no. Ella es capaz de hacer de ese trabajo en un arte, un espectáculo digno de ver.

Poco después me levanto de mi lugar y espero a verla salir de aquel oscuro pasillo, cuando así sucede me acerco para saludarla.

-Hola - levantando la mano y me mantengo a cuatro pasos de distancia, por si acaso no se digna a verme, pero la caprichosa suerte vuelve a concederme tregua, ella me ve y sonríe de manera encantadora.

-Hola -me dice acercándose un poco.

-¿Tendré oportunidad para servirle de chofer esta noche?

-No lo creo, muchacho - Un hombre alto y en gabardina se nos acerca con un rostro de pocos amigos.

**************************************************************************

Después de que Gaz termina vuelve a salir lista para marcharse. Ún hombre joven se acerca mas de lo que quisiera a ella, lo que me sorprende es su forma de hablarle, tan llena de confianza. Tal vez me este comportando como un fastidioso hermano mayor, pero viviendo en una ciudad como Sin City uno no puede arriesgarse a confiar fácilmente en alguien.

-¿Tendré oportunidad para servirle de chofer esta noche? -pregunta aquel muchacho y decido que debo de intervenir antes de que Gaz le responda.

-No lo creo, muchacho - trato de parecer lo mas temible que puedo para amedentrarlo.

Gaz amplia su sonrisa, creo que esta de muy buen humor ¿a qué se deberá? Camina un paso y se pone de mi lado pasando un brazo por mi espalda y dispuesta marchase solo conmigo, pero no sin antes intercambiar unas palabras con ese muchacho.

-Lo siento, tal vez sea otra noche- dice sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Ya veo, lo siento si te cause problemas con tu novio- contesta aquel, aliviando un poco mis preocupación.

-¿novio?… jejeje- Gaz ríe inesperadamente a su comentario, es la primera vez que la escucho reí, me sorprende lo dulce e inocente que suena esa risa- Dudo que a Sheily le guste escuchar algo así -cometo un grave error ante sus palabras y me mantengo callado.

-Ah ¿en todo caso podría invitarte a salir el día de mañana? -tengo la boca un poco abierta para replicar, pero las palabras no salen por ella ante mi estupor.

-Claro ¿por qué no? Te veré mañana por la noche en este bar-responde Gaz volviendo a sonríe como despidida y llevándome casi a rastras fuera del bar, antes de traspasar la puerta de salida alcanzo a ver que Sheily estaba de pie muy cerca de nosotros, tal vez escuchando nuestra conversación, sonriendo satisfecha mientras servia sus bebidas y un trago de cortesía a ese muchacho.

**************************************************************************

Dwight y Gaz se marchan fuera del bar. Yo me quedo sentado en la mesa cerca del lugar donde charlaban con ese otro humano, escuchando a detalle cada palabra que intercambiaban mientras bebía el baso que dejo una mesera sin que yo se lo pidiera. Ni siquiera notaron mi presencia, debido a que estaba de espaldas a ellos. Después que me acabo mi bebida pido otra mas, después otra mas y otra mas. Como odio esta ciudad, me siento tan lleno de rabia que quisiera despedazar a aquel que se ha sentado a un lado mió. Él ni siquiera se ha acabado su primer baso, el que dijo la esclavahuamana que era de cortesía. Solo se le queda mirando como si aquella cosa tuviera algo valioso adentro.

Cuando ya me siento hastiado me pongo en pie y a pesar de que el piso se mueve como si temblara salgo del lugar. No necesito estar corriendo sobre las azoteas tras el inútil carro de Dwight para saber a donde van, ya lo se, fuerón a ese lugar que llaman Pueblo Viejo y hacia allá pienso ir para atrapar a la humana hermana de Dib.

Cuando llego puedo verla peleando con la minihumana Miho, ambas con sus filosas espadas en manos corren una contra la otra, se lanzas sus ataques esquivándolos con precisión. Recuerdo que no hace mucho vi algo parecido en una película, aunque esto es un poco mas violento porque en algunos momentos ambas se cortan la una a la otra, rompiendo la prendan que llevan puestas, sacando una delga marca roja en sus brazos, costados y piernas. Y aun así es como si bailaran, como si estuvieran sincronizadas en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Me mantengo oculto para no interrumpir aquel bello espectáculo, esta es una de las pocas veces que pudo disfrutar algo hecho por los humanos y no quiero desperdicia la oportunidad. Lamentablemente este termina demasiado pronto y ambas humanas se ponen de frente, juntando la palma de sus manos e inclinándose sin agachar sus rostros y sin apartar sus vistas.

La minihumana Miho se retira entrando por una ventana en el edificio mientras la hermana de Dib salta a otra azotea donde se sienta. Al parecer su entrenamiento la ha dejado muy agotada y algo herida, esto me dará una gran ventaja para capturarla.

De las sombras surgen tentáculos metálicos que tratan de apresarla, pero ella los alcanza a esquivar y salta a un lado en una posición defensiva, mas tentáculos surgen desde otro rincón, los vuelve a esquivar y esta vez se lanza a atacar el punto de donde siguieron estos. Cae en mi trampa. Se da cuenta que no soy yo quien esta ahí oculto por la sombras, pero si una trampa con una soga de energía estática, que la apresa y le impide moverse más. Molesta se retuerce, tratando inútilmente de liberarse, ella no es la única maestra de la soga.

-jejeje- Salgo de mi escondiste riendo quedamente, acercándome a mi indefensa presa- Victoria… para Zim.

**************************************************************************

Parece que tardo toda la noche en ir tras ese vampiro que vi en las calles, no es tan difícil perderle la pista, casi diría que él quiere que lo siga. En una esquina de la calle veo su rostro y noto que tiene un aire triste y cansado, en su frente resalta una cicatriz en forma de X.

En una esquina dobla hacia un callejón por donde pasa un grupo de cuatro hombres con cuerpos de gorilas y mal vestido, me detengo a pensar que tan prudente es que lo siga. Pero se trata de mi primer caso paranormal en esta ciudad, no puedo dejarlo escapar, no puedo perder esta fantástica oportunidad que no he tenido en siglo. Me asomo en la entrada del callejo y él esta ahí, parado en medio como si me esperara. Lo puedo ver claramente. Es muy alto y fornido, lleva una gabardina café claro, su rostro es tan pálido y luminoso, y también se ve que en vida rondaba los 50 o 55 años, su tristes ojos me miran fijamente y luego se gira para adentrarse aun mas por el callejón.

Entiendo que quiere que lo siga y me aventuro para ver que entra en una puerta al final de callejón, entro también para llevarme la mas grande sorpresa de mi vida. Se trata de un bar lleno de gente, con meseras que corren de un lado para el otro, llevando tarros y vasos tan rebosantes de alcohol que se derrama en sus charolas. No veo por ningún lado al vampiro y me doy cuenta que nunca lo fue, tal vez un espectro a que le urgía traerme a este lugar ¿por qué?

Todos los hombres mantienen sus vistas fijas en un punto en el fondo del bar, camino un poco mas hacia adentro y levanto el rostro para ver que una joven se encuentra sobre un escenario bailando, lleva en sus manos una soga y un destello de luz blanca la ilumina para mostrar su rostro, que luce molesto, y su cabellera violeta.

Me quedo quieto, frió de la impresión, aquella joven la reconozco, es mi hermana, Gaz.

Ella parece sentir en el aire mi presencia, levanta su vista y la fija en el lugar donde estoy, al verme parece que me reconoce y entonces en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que pocas veces le llegue a ver cuando era niña, cuando realmente estaba contenta por algo.

El tiempo se congela y todo se devánese para dejarnos a los dos solo, mirándonos el uno al otro. Después de tantos años de no vernos, de creer que, tanto el uno como el otro, estábamos muertos volvemos a encontrarnos… Tanto tiempo perdidos.

**

* * *

**

Hagan conclusiones o no las hagan este fic aun les depara sorpresas.

**Klump y Shlubb son dos hacecualquiertrabajos bastante tontos que suelen hablar de manera extraña, a duras penas se les puede entender, ellos aparecen por primera vez en ESE BASTARDO MIEDOSO.**


	4. Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soon

**Advertencia: Escena con detonación sexual, un poco de cruda realidad.**

**EL titulo ahora es una canción compuesta por Nail Daimond (existe una versión interpretada por él) y es interpretada por el grupo Urge Overkill, para la película de Pulp Fiction, de Quentin Tarantino.**

**

* * *

**

4.- Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soul

Pensaba en ti…

No puedes imaginar lo mucho que te he llegado a odiar, por todo lo que te amo y por esos años en que me condenaste a vivir sin ti.

Tratando de llenarme de trabajo y de responsabilidades, para no tener un minuto libre, un segundo de descanso ni hora de sueño; para no pensar en ti, ni de recordad eso momentos felices… ni soñar contigo.

Tratando de no tener en mi mente aquellos recuerdos de aquel brevísimo tiempo en que estuvimos juntos. Tratando de no añora el sabor que llenaba mi boca cuando llegaba a casa, a nuestra habitación, y te besaba con ansiedad; cuando me despertaba por las mañanas entre tus brazos; en el transcurso del día en que buscaba cualquier pretexto para llegar a casa o solo salir a caminar por las calles en tu compañía.

Tratando de seguir con mi vida sin tener que vivirla. Intentando dejar de sentir ese vació y ese dolor que dejaste dentro de mi cuerpo, cuando desististe marcharte lejos de mi. Creo que, sin desearlo ni quererlo, llegue a descuidar a los hijos.

Pero ya no pude seguir escapando a ese tiempo libre que tanto trate de evitar, aquellas horas de ocio a las que les tenia miedo tuve que acogerlas para tratar de proteger a los niños y entonces tuve que pensar en ti.

Ellos lograron engañarme, lograron convencerme de que abandonara todo, mi laboratorio, mis proyectos, mi personal, la casa donde vivimos juntos, para venir a esta ciudad y someterme a su insana voluntad. No tenia idea de lo que ellos querían que hiciera, pero esa promesa de "trabajo duro por el bienestar de las futuras generaciones" me cegó. Pensé que finalmente había encontrado una excusa perfecta para ya no tener que pensar en ti.

Luego, con forme lograba grandes avances en mis investigaciones, fui descubriendo cosas. Primero fueron algunas palabras, como apodos, que le dirigían, aquellas personas que me visitaban en el laboratorio, al hombre que yacía muerto sobre la plancha de operaciones. El apodo de Mano Negra no fue extraño, pero el de El Esclavo de Ava llamo mucho mi atención y no puede evitar investigar, fue demasiada mi curiosidad. Entonces cuando ya fue demasiado tarde, cuando logre traer de nuevo a la vida aquel cuerpo surcado por cicatrices terribles, supe que clase de monstruo homicida le había devuelto al mundo.

Me sentí indignado y culpable por ello, este hombre volvería a las calles para torturar y matar a mas gente, la que le indicaran sus jefes de la mafia, los poderosos de la ciudad, mis socios.

Cuando me trajeron el siguiente cuerpo, al que curiosamente le faltaba la cabeza, lucia amarillo y deforme, me negué a seguir con aquel procedimiento de resurrección. Lamentablemente para ellos este sujetó, fuera quien fuera en vida, era quien mas les interesaba que reviviera, me temí lo peor. Incluso tuve que correrlos de mi laboratorio con amenazas y maldiciones para que no tuviera que hacer ese trabajo.

En los siguientes días comencé a recibir cartas y llamadas amenazantes. Trate de ignorarlas y buscar medios de protegerme, pero me di cuenta que no podría líbrame tan fácilmente de ellos cuando una mañana llegue a mi oficina para abrir la puerta y salir volando por una ventana en medio de una nube de fuego y escombros, por suerte logre salvar la vida en aquella ocasión cuando caí en un monte de bolsas negras apiladas a lado del edificio.

Para poder proteger a nuestros hijos tuve que sacarlos de la escuela y ya no les permití salir de casa. Mi hijo Dib se molesto demasiado conmigo, todo el tiempo se la pasaba gritando que lo dejara salir. Según él porque tenia una misión importante que hacer… No podía comprender que su vida estaba en peligro y que solo trataba de protegerlo. Pedía con insistencia que desactivara el sistema de seguridad y yo me negaba por completo.

Él no lo entendía, estaba tan obsesionado con esa misión, que no podía ver mis sufrimientos, esa angustia que me estaba consumiendo ¿Qué podía importar que su amigo Zim no fuera de este planeta? cuando yo había hecho un pacto literalmente con el diablo, con hombres tan astutos y malvados, que miraban con ansias el momento de poder secuestrarlo y a través de tortúralo obligarme a revivir posibles monstruos del pasado. Su amigo Zim estaba tranquilo en otra ciudad, nosotros estábamos en peligro en Sin City. Él no podía entenderlo, lo se, no le dije lo suficiente y no se ponía a ver aquellos pequeños detalles que me delataban, creo que no le interesaba los motivos por los que yo hacia esto.

Poco después pareció resignado a aceptar el encierro obligado y yo tuve ese temido momento de calma para pensar. Vigilando por la ventana, observando atentamente a la gente pasar, no pude seguir evitando pensar en ti.

No supe mas del tiempo, no recuerdo en que momento ocurrió, solo alcance a descubrir que mi pequeño Dib ya no estaba en casa. Había logrado escapar o tal vez ellos encontraron una forma de entrar y de llevárselo, nunca podré saber que fue lo que en realidad ocurrió. Gaz estaba en la sala, sentada en el sofá que daba de frente al enorme ventanal donde yo estaba de pie mirando la calle. No pude imaginar cuanto tiempo ambos habíamos permanecido así, tan inmóviles como estatuas. De repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente y ellos entraron como un huracán, disparando sus ametralladoras contra nosotros.

Como aquella vez que exploto mi oficina, salte por el ventanal, destrozándolo en el camino. Por suerte el árbol y el coche, que estaban cerca, amortiguaron la caída. Tan pronto me puse en pie comencé a caminar con algo de dolor en mis costados y en mi pierna izquierda, corrí con todo lo que pude hacia el coche y tan pronto lo encendí acelere para escapar de ellos. Para mi mala suerte no apareció policía alguno que trata de detener mi loca marcha, de haber sucedió tal vez habría logrado salvarme.

Mis manos temblaban de miedo mientras me aferraba al volante, conduje sin darme cuenta hasta una zona donde pasaba el rió y solo había bodegas. Ellos lograron darme alcance, algunos se asomaron por las ventanillas de su coche y comenzaron a disparar contra el mió. Pronto tuve que frenarme y salir corriendo de el, ya no podía servir para mi escape cuando las llantas fueron destrozada con los balazos que le metieron. Trate de ocultarme en un rincón, pero de antemano sabia que eso ya era inútil. Me quede de pie en medio del callejón a donde había entrado, con una media oración atravesando mi garganta. Escuche como su auto se detenía, sus puertas se abrían y ellos salían del mismo, escuche los varios pasos que daban en mi dirección adivinando de cuantos se trataban. Luego las luces me iluminaron, pude ver sus rostros con toda claridad, ellos sonreían, con sus armas en mano y sus cigarrillos despidiendo humo.

Pensaba en ti, en esos últimos minutos de mi vida, me aferraba a tu imagen para no caer por el miedo…

Mientras las balas comenzaban a salir y llegaban a mi en forma de enjambre, mientras atravesaban mi cuerpo, tu recuerdo me daba algo de calma y aliviaba un poco el peso de los últimos días.

Todo se puso negro.

Cometí un terrible error… Traje a mi familia, a nuestros hijo a un horrible final.

La oscuridad retrocedió un poco cuando caía de espalda, entonces vi a mi pequeña hija, sentada tras unos botes de basura, justo donde la había dejado, donde le pedí que se quedara quieta y callada. Ella miraba con asombro todo y yo solo pensaba en ti, en el destino de mi pobre hijo y que ahora moriría arrastrando a mi pequeña en medio de ese horrible dolor.

Abdiel… te amo.

******************************************************************************

Un sucio cuarto en un sucio hotel en esta horrible ciudad, que llaman Sin City. El ruido de la calle llegaba ensordecedor, el calor se encerraba con nosotros y se apretaba en contra de cada rincón. No tuve otra opción que alojarme en este lugar.

Acostada en la cama una hembra terranoide se retuerce furiosa entre los nudos de la cuerda que la apresan. Ella es la hermana de mi fastidioso enemigo, quien se hace pasar por muerto. La miro detenidamente, la cabeza no deja de darme vueltas.

-Zim, sueltame… ¡ahora!-ordena con un tono amenazante y frió en su voz.

-¿Qué sucede, te cuesta trabajo hacerlo por ti misma? -me burlo arrastrando un poco las palabras.

-Tal vez, pero si no me liberas ahora mismo, cuando yo lo haga no me costara nada de trabajo hacerte pagar por esto.

-jejeje… lo dudo aterradora humana -de repente ella se queda quieta y me mira fijamente.

-¿Estas ebrio? -pregunta sorprendiéndome.

-¡No digas estupideces! no soy tan débil como toda su inferior raza, cuando yo bebo esa basura que llaman alcohol no termino en ese estado tan patético como ustedes, estúpidos humanos ¡yo soy superior! ¡YO SOY ZIM!

-¿Por qué te embriagaste? ¿A caso ya lo haces cada vez que te desesperas? -me acerco a ella molesto y la sujeto con fuerza por su cuello levantándolo un poco.

-Estúpida humana -le digo mirándola con enojo, sin esos lentes que ocultan mis verdaderos ojos, ya sin un disfraz que oculte mi verdadera identidad- yo no estoy ebrio -suelto cada palabra cerca de su rostro.

Después la arrojo contra la cama mientras me levanto y cruzo los brazos para poder pensar en como torturarla. Por mi mente pasan muchas cosas, pero no estoy seguro cual es la que le haría sufrir mas...

Tomo una parte de la soga y liberando un poco su cuerpo, pero manteniendo el nudo que apresan sus manos y pies, la ato contra el respaldo y la base de la cama. Ella trató de golpearme con sus piernas, incluso de morderme, pero yo tenia un control completo, un torso no es nada sin sus manos y piernas, no puede hacer nada aun cuando tenga la cabeza en su lugar.

Para evitar problemas con su boca rompí un pedazo de sabana y se lo ate a ella, no tendría que escuchar sus insultos ni sufrir sus mordidas, y solo se lo quitaría cuando comenzará a escuchar las respuestas que quería escuchar. Sonrió satisfecho cuando veo mi trabajo terminado.

Sus ropas rasgadas por su pelea con la minihumana Miho fueron cayendo al suelo, dejando al descubierto aquel cuerpo acostumbrado a ser mostrado sobre escenarios de medianas luces, como un maniquí en un aparador, con la sola misión de seducir y crear fascinación a quienes se quedan mirando fijamente.

Su piel suave brillaba bajo la luces que se colaban por la ventana, haciendo resplandecer una capa aperlada de sudor. Tuve la imperiosa tentación de tocarla y así lo hice, mi dedos comenzaron a recorrerla, marcando pequeñas sendas que iban de arriba hacia abajo. Volví a sonreír al recordar lo que paso la primera noche, cuando uno de los cerdos que la admiraban trato de hacer algo tan parecido. Y yo aquí, en ese momento tenia la libertad para hacer lo que se me viniera en gana con ella…

¿Qué es lo que mas hace sufrir a una mujer?

Se dice que es el ser tomada en contra de su voluntad, veamos que tan cierto es…

******************************************************************************

_(1)_

_El gato no sabe del amor, por eso los alaridos perforan la oscuridad como la espada atraviesa la piel de un fruto maduro. No sabe del amor el gato, la gata sí, por eso llora._

_No sabe del amor el gato, por eso tiene por corazón una pequeña piedra que a veces- sólo a veces- tiembla temerosa. La gata, la hermosa, sí sabe del amor y tiene por corazón un cascabel de oro. Lo demás, lo demás es llanto, mucho, mucho llanto._

******************************************************************************

La abrazo hasta sentirla dentro. Es algo tan calido, un sensación que calienta mis huesos, la sangre y órganos. No miro su rostro, trato de evitarlo. La respiración se entrecorta, parece que mi ser se estremece. Pruebo el sabor salado y dulce de su piel. Su aroma se mete muy dentro de mi, se aferra a mi mente y yo me aferro a él, tratando de grabarlo como una marca imborrable, como una cicatriz profunda.

Pero el cuerpo que se estremece no es el mió, es el de ella, que llora angustiada. Escucho los suave quejidos que escapan por la tela apretada contra sus labios. La miro al rostro para sentir algo molesto en mi pecho, algo frió y doloroso. Inclino el rostro no atreviéndome a ver mas, como si el suyo fuera un fuego, dispuesto a quemarme con su dolor. Me levanto encima para desatarla. Dispuesto a hacerme a un lado para no estórbale para que se pueda levantar, dispuesto a recibir un castigo por mi acto.

Confíenos que no conocía la culpa y el remordimiento hasta ese momento y ahora no halló forma para reparar el error que he cometido, ni palabras que alcancen a expresar una disculpa. Si pudiera siquiera llorar con ella para consolarla.

******************************************************************************

Un día, caminaba hacia la facultad, escuchando un programa de radio de entrevistas. La invitada era una actriz de películas pornos. En algún momento el conductor le pregunto que era lo que sentía cuando tenia un orgasmo y ella respondió: "Siento como si el mundo dejara de existir, como si estuviera completamente sola".

No se si yo este pasando por algo igual, pero en estos momentos puedo sentir mi soledad. No me gusta esa sensación, desde hace años que odio la soledad. Desde hace años que esta me acosa constantemente.

******************************************************************************

Cuando intento hacerme a un lado, ella se abraza a mi. Su húmedo rostro se pega a mi pecho, quemando ligeramente mi piel. Susurra palabras incompresible para mis oídos, pero no hago esfuerzos por descifrarlos. Mis brazos la rodean tratando de consolarla, con ello se va tranquilizando. Por un rato nos quedamos así, sin hacer mas.

Temblorosa permanecía entre mis brazos, de nuevo aspiraba su aroma y sentía su suavidad calida. No pude contenerme y la bese, mi cabeza palpitaba y ardía, algo se agitaba dentro de mi, algo que la deseaba tanto, con fervor. Probar sus labios y su piel no me resultaba suficiente. La acariciaba temiendo que me rechazara, pero no fue así, ella me regresaba aquellas caricias con sus manos y su cuerpo.

Si su baile es para seducir al hombre y poder someterlo, esto que hacia era la promesa que se ocultaba detrás de ello.

La sentí por completo mía, nos envolvíamos el uno al otro con nuestros cuerpos, experimentaba un hambre y sed feroces, distintas a cualquier otra de las que estaba acostumbrado. Era hacía ella, su cuerpo y su ser. El deseo de hundirme en ella y sentirla dentro. Sus sonidos, aquellos gemidos, me enloquecían y me daban cordura. Hay un punto en que me siento insaciable, poderoso, agonizante, lastimado y solo y feliz. Encuentro de nuevo a Gaz entre mis brazos y me sigo sintiendo poderos y feliz, teniendo su sabor, llenando mi boca.

Dura tan poco y tanto.

Al final ella se quedó dormida, respiraba tan apaciblemente, mis brazo alrededor de sus senos los sentían subir y bajar.

He experimentado lo que los hombres llaman hacer el amor.

******************************************************************************

Soy lanzada al vacio… la caída apenas dura milésimas de segundo, pues solo se trata de 13 metros de altura.

Me sumerjo en el agua, que es tan fría que me corta la piel y abre aun mas mis heridas, como el filo de una navaja. Solo un instante después mi cabeza surge, para ver una ultima vez el oscuro cielo y vuelvo a hundirme, arrastrada por la corriente al fondo y lejos de donde yace mi padre. Lucho contra ello, pataleo con fuerza, pero el peso de la ropa y las heridas de mi hombro derecho, brazos, costados y piernas hace cada vez mas difícil el moverme.

El agua penetra por mi nariz y mi boca, comienza a dolerme el pecho. Veo como suben burbujas de aire, que escapan de mi boca, junto con una nube de roja oscura sangre.

Siento pesado el cuerpo y mis pulmones ya no soportan mas aquel ardor, es como si estuvieran a punto de explotar. Ya no puedo seguir luchando contra esa oscuridad que invade mi mente y cierro los ojos resignada a que así sea el fin…

….

Despierto. Abro los ojos y me siento en la cama, vuelvo a llorar en silencio y mis manos se aferran a la sabanas. Aprieto los dientes mientras la rabia estruja mi estomago. Una mano se coloca suavemente sobre mi hombro, consolando y preguntando a la vez. Volteo a ver al que me acompaña esta noche, Zim.

Lista y nerviosa… por dejar salir este relato que me persigue y tortura.

******************************************************************************

Gaz gira el rostro a mi y después al frente, su agitada respiración se va controlando y deja que pasen algunos minutos en silencio.

-"ya lo comprenderás, algún día lo harás"

-¿Hem?- no comprendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Fue lo ultimo que escuche decir a Dib la ultima vez que lo vi.

-¿A caso estaban peleando en ese momento?- pregunto curioso.

-No lo se, no le había puesto atención. Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de nuestro pequeño departamento… leía un libro, era todo lo que había para entretenerme. Hacia semanas que no íbamos a la escuela y papá no nos permitía salir de casa, algo lo tenia muy asustado, pero tampoco me di cuenta de eso hasta la ultima noche, cuando ya fue demasiado tarde.

'Dib estaba muy alterado, levante los ojos del libro y lo vi de pie en la entrada de su habitación, tenia el rostro rojo. Cerro la puerta de un azotón y no volví a saber mas de él a partir de entonces.

'Papá ni siquiera lo miro, él estaba de pie frente al ventanal que teníamos en la sala, miraba la calle. Unas horas después de que Dib se había encerrado en su habitación me pareció que él se había puesto algo triste, suspiraba demasiado y parecía que lloraba. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que yo lo miraba y llamo a Dib, pero él ya no respondió por mas que grito su nombre.

'En ese momento unos hombres tiraron la puerta y nos dispararon con sus ametralladoras. Apenas si tuve tiempo para correr a lado de papá y sujetarme fuerte de él cuando salto por la ventana. Él cayo golpeándose contra la rama de un árbol y luego contra un coche estacionado. Estoy segura que se lastimo seriamente, porque cojeaba mientras corría y su respiración era forzada e irregular.

'Pero aun así me sostuvo entre sus brazos y corrió al coche para arrancar y salir rápido de aquel lugar. Sentía su miedo, lo miraba nervioso y él no se daba cuenta de nada, ni siquiera de lo que estaba enfrente, en el camino. Lo mas probable es que de haber sido de día hubiera chocado o atropellado a alguien, pero no fue así, no tuvimos esa suerte.

'Condujo sin darse cuenta que llegábamos a las Bodegas -ella se detiene en su relato y me mira fijamente- ¿las recuerdas? ¿te fijaste que muy cerca de donde fuimos… de donde fue el incendio donde murieron Ana y otras chicas había un rió? -Yo solo niego silenciosamente con la cabeza- ahí fue donde nos mataron, a papá y a mi…

******************************************************************************

Ellos nos perseguían por las calles. Cuando se dieron cuenta que ya estaban en un zona desabitada sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar contra el coche, papá solo conducía tratando de acelerar cada vez mas rápido, intentaba poner una mayor distancia entre ellos y poder perderlos. Ellos se dieron cuenta y dispararon contra las llantas, hasta ahí llegamos. Ya no había forma de escapar.

Papá salio del coche apurado, de nuevo me apretó contra su pecho y corrió cojeando, sabia que así no lograría nada mas que prolongar su agonía, ni siquiera esforzándose mas por correr y aguantar podría salvarme. Se detuvo en un callejón sin salida. Me sentó detrás de unos basureros y me rogó porque me quedara quieta y callada, yo ni siquiera le dije nada o trate de hacer algo para ayudarle, solo me paralice…

Tal vez no puedas comprender que me sucedió en ese momento, sabes que soy fuerte y que puedo hacer muchas cosas. Sabes que yo nunca fui como el resto de las niñas, que en ese momento podía salvar a mi padre de ellos, pero no fue así. Yo no pude hacer nada para salvarnos. Si quieres saber el porque, con exactitud no te puedo responder.

Al final de cuentas no soy mas que una miserable.

Ellos llegaron al callejón, papá los esperaba como el condenado espera a su verdugo. Yo lo miraba atónita, tan asustada y sorprendida. Ellos rieron, los escuche, y dispararon su ametralladoras. La sangre salio disparada, regando todo el lugar, me salpico el rostro, me hizo temblar de rabia, de coraje, contra ellos y contra mi, por lo miserable, patética e invalida que resulte ser.

Cuando papá cayo, yo me puse en pie y salí de donde me escondía, estaba herida y no me había dado cuenta, una de las balas me había alcanzado en un brazo. Ellos me vieron, supongo que al principio estaban sorprendidos. Camine algunos pasos hasta el primero y lo pateé en la espinilla, él se doblo de dolor mientras los demás se burlaron. Tome un palo que estaba cercano y lo rompí contra su cabeza, los demás dejaron de reír para mira. Alguien se abalanzo contra mi para golpearme, alcance a esquivarlo y tome un cuchillo que estaba en su cinturón, lo clave en su trasero. Ellos no podían creer lo que hacia y yo me sentía llena de odio contra todo el mundo.

Uno dejo de lado la sorpresa y disparo contra mi, hiriéndome en la cadera. El dolor no tardo en aparecer, pero en lugar de redime ante el, me lance contra quien me disparo y con el pedazo de palo que quedaba en mi mano se lo incruste en el estomago. Estoy segura que tardo en morir, que nadie pudo salvarlo de aquella venganza mía. Fue la primera persona que mate en mi vida. Los demás se asustaron y también tomaron sus armas para acribillarme, pero yo pude esquivarlos lo suficiente para no recibir balas mortales.

En medio del fuego no se como logre llegar a la orilla del rió, por el esfuerzo y el dolor ya no podía ver bien, caminaba tambaleante y caí al rió, como empujada por alguien…

Pensé que hasta ahí había llegado, creí que ahí moriría.

No fue así…

Cuando el agua llenaba mis pulmones y perdía la conciencia saltaron al agua para salvarme. Se trataba de Dwight. Aun ahora no se que hacia por el rumbo, pero él presencio todo. Desde que papá detuvo el coche y salio corriendo, Dwight comenzó a acechar entre las sombras para ver que ocurría. No intento salvarme antes porque sabia que seria estúpido arriesgar su vida ante aquellos que lo rebasaban en numero y armas. Dwight espero el momento preciso, cuando yo caí al rió y ellos se marcharon satisfechos, entonces salto y saco mi casi cadáver de la congelada agua.

No estoy seguro si esa noche me llevo hasta Pueblo Viejo, tal vez no fue así, tal vez el me llevo hasta su departamento. Creo que era el lugar mas cercano, Pueblo Viejo esta a dos horas de distancia. También estoy segura que él me mantuvo con vida con los primeros auxilios hasta que llego Molly, ella es la mejor medico que puedas encontrar en todo Sin City o en todo el mundo, pero por suerte jamás a salido de Pueblo Viejo. Ella dice que es porque prefiere estar con las chicas. Su madre era una prostituta del lugar, por ella y su oficio logro sacar su carrera y vivir bien, le enseño a sentir respeto y estima por cada una de las mujeres que trabajaban en el lugar. Molly prefiere trabajar para las chicas de Pueblo Viejo que para cualquier hospital de renombre, con gente desconocida y que desprecia, sin siquiera atreverse a observar con atención, a las chicas que viven en ese lugar donde se crió, me lo dijo hace algún tiempo.

Molly logro salvarme y curar mis heridas, cuido de mi hasta que estuve mejor. Cuando me recupere… Dwight me dejo en un asilo infantil, una especie de orfanato.

El lugar era dirigido por unas monjas y algunos sacerdotes. Ese fue el peor lugar que he conocido en toda mi vida…

A mi llegada, casi nadie hizo preguntas, sabia que si deseaba vivir debía mantener oculta mi identidad. Dwight se hizo pasar por oficial e invento una historia. No se que les haya dicho pero con esa explicación les basto.

En ese lugar iban a parar no solo los niños abandonados, también los que habían sido maltratados por sus padres, los que habían pasado por algún abuso o habían sido violados, incluso aquellos que habían quedado huérfanos después de que sus padres fueran acecinados.

En el orfanato no se come bien todos los días, apenas una ración, lo necesario para soportar el día, en ocasiones se pasa frió, porque no hay nunca suficientes abrigos y mantas para todos. La amistad sobresale entre toda la tragedia, pero solo si se puede hacer amistad con el resto de los que están ahí, de lo contrario es la tragedia la que sobresale de quien este solo… como yo.

En ese lugar todos intenta olvidar el calor de un hogar, el amor de una madre y un padre, para suplirlos con lo que se tenga a la mano.

La primera noche no pude dormir, de hecho jamás pude dormir bien mientras estuve ahí, siempre había alguien que se despertaba llorando a gritos. Entonces alguien se acercaba y trataba de calmarlo y el resto escuchábamos una terrible historia. Una pesadilla que se había vivido en carne, mas que soñado. Los días pasaron, junto con las noches de traumas nuevos. Para cuando me di cuenta una semana ya había trascurrido y entonces otro horror llego.

Nadie intento advertirme nada, tal vez creyeron que no seria necesario. Cada fin de semana un grupo de 4 niños eran seleccionados para pasarlo fuera del lugar, los llevaban a una granja… para cuando llegaba el lunes solo 3, a veces 2 niños regresaban y de los otros no se volvía a saber nada, jamás. Si alguna autoridad preguntaba por ellos, se decían que habían sido adoptados y ya no se sigua con alguna averiguación.

A partir de que descubrí esto comencé a tener miedo, de ser algún día una de las elegidas para salir a aquella granja y tal vez una de las desafortunadas en ya no regresar. Pero no era la única, los que regresaban jamás hablaban de lo que había ocurrido en la granja, aunque tal vez no era necesario ya que la gran mayoría ya había ido a ese lugar, aun así todos tenia miedo de volver. Algunas noches se armaban pequeños grupos de 6 a 8 niños que intentaban escapar. 8 era un buen numero, con eso tenias mas posibilidad de no ser atrapado y poder verte libre del orfanato y sus horrores.

Varias veces lo intente, varias veces lo logre…

De existir reglas para el escape, estas eran muy sencillas: has lo que puedas, intenta lo que sea, no te hagas cargo de nadie y no regreses por nadie, piensa solo en ti en todo momento.

Cuando escapaba pasaba las noches en la calle, oculta en los callejones, sin dinero y ninguna posesión mas que mi nombre, Gaz Membrana, el cual debía ocultar, como si se hubiera quedado hundido en aquel rió la noche en que perdí a mi familia. Me ocultaba en los callejones, entre la basura y los adictos, sobreviviendo como podía. De esos días me alimentaba del aire y del orgullo, por no pedir la caridad de nadie, de la moneda que encontraba en el piso y de lo que llegaba a roba de donde podía, de una vida dura pero libre de temores, de temor por ser descubierta por algún "alma caritativa"… Después de un tiempo, cuando se alcanza un grado de miseria tal, ya no sabes lamentar tus males y tampoco agradecer el bien que se te da.

Pero después de algún tiempo algún polizón me atrapaba y me regresaba al orfanato. Era llevada de nuevo al infierno, por un tiempo me quedaba ahí, y de nuevo volvía a intentar mi escape.

Así fue como viví hasta que cumplí los 15 años.

******************************************************************************

Ella hace una pausa silenciosa en su relato, meditando y estremeciéndose de dolor al recordar. Yo guardo mi silencio, esperando con paciencia. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando se vuelve a sentir fuerte y capaz de hablar con coherencia vuelve sobre su relato.

******************************************************************************

En la misma habitación que en la que yo estaba había un chico, él era dos años mayor que yo, su nombre era Víctor. Fue llevado tan pronto lo dieron de alta en un hospital, dos meses después de que también el viera como su familia era acecinada. Fue el único que sobrevivió, pero de una forma en que hubiese sido preferible la muerte. Una bala le había dado por la espalda, arriba, justo en su columna vertebral. Estaba completamente paralizado, del cuello para abajo. Dependía completamente de nosotros para comer, estar limpio e incluso para cambiar la vasija debajo de él, donde defecaba.

La compasión es lo único que tenia, la compasión y la humillación de algunos de nosotros. Tal era su triste suerte. Un día me toco darle algo de comer, me acerque y Víctor me miro a los ojos.

-Gaz ¿tu eres capaz de sentir compasión? -me pregunto, yo solo negué con la cabeza- ¿entonces por qué haces esto?

-Porque me lo ordenan.

-¿Crees entonces que podrías matarme?-lo mire en silencio, sin atreverme a responderle- Nadie mas quiere hacerlo, porque sienten demasiada pena por mi.

-Y yo no siento la suficiente para sacarte de ese estado- dos días después de eso escape del orfanato por varios meses.

Siempre era así, siempre volvía y encontraba a Víctor, postrado en su cama, pidiéndome o pidiéndole a cualquiera que lo ayudara a dejar esa prisión en que se había convertido su propio cuerpo, pero nadie lo hacia.

-Gaz, a ti te convendría ir a Pueblo Viejo -esa fue la primera vez que escuche del lugar- ahí dicen que es donde están las mujeres mas hermosas y letales que jamás se hayan visto

-¿Quién te hablo de ese lugar?

-Dany, el estuvo ahí antes de que lo atraparan -para entonces yo no le había dicho a Víctor que Dan, su mejor amigo, ya tenia un mes de que no había regresado de la granja, él pensaba que había vuelto a escapar y que ahora se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Estoy seguro que ellas te aceptaría en un instante, tu eres tan parecida a lo que Dany me decia… como me gustaría poder verlas.

Algunas noches después decidí escapar, sabía que a Víctor ya solo le quedaba un año mas en el orfanato, que después seria llevado a un hospital donde viviría por la caridad de su directo y del dinero de los impuestos. Víctor me hablo de la desesperación que le causaba el saber como seria su vida a partir del momento en que fuera internado en ese lugar.

-Aquí, por lo menos, estoy acompañado por el ruido de los demás niños Gaz; haya voy a estar completamente solo -y se ponía a llorar, pidiendo de nuevo que lo ayudara a morir.

Esa noche en que escape lo hice sin un grupo, llevando a cuestas a Víctor. Pensé que me atraparían muy rápido, no fue así, corrimos con suerte. Era un viernes por la noche y no había gran vigilancia. Para cuando amaneció nos encontrábamos los dos durmiendo en una construcción abandonada. Con grandes esfuerzo logramos hacer aquel viaje a Pueblo Viejo y desde uno de sus callejones Víctor y yo pudimos ver por primera vez a las mujeres que se apostaban en toda la calle, ofreciendo su mercancía de mayor valor. Las prostitutas de Pueblo Viejo.

-Son ellas, Gaz, son hermosas -dijo mientras lloraba por haber llegado hasta ahí- ellas son lo que nunca podré tener como hombre.

-Lo se, esta fue la tortura que escogiste -me estaba preparando para ese momento.

-No lo son ¿qué mas puede desear alguien como yo? mas que irse al otro mundo con solo poder verlas- de la vez anterior que había escapado, logre robarle a uno de los vagabundos un arma.

Se la había mostrado a Víctor, mientras le prometía que con ella le cumpliría su deseo, al fin sentía por él la suficiente compasión para ayudarlo a morir. Dispare contra su cabeza, pero el disparo no lo escucho nadie, el ruido se ahogo con el impacto de un trueno que callo en ese momento.

Estuve todavía unos minutos mas con él, cuando la primera lluvia de la temporada comenzó a caer. Me aleje del lugar, dejando su cuerpo con una nota donde les suplicaba a esas mujeres que lo enterrar en un buen cementerio y dejando por pago lo único que tenia de valor, aquel collar que solía llevar cuando era niña.

En esa ocasión me había decidido a no regresar nunca mas a ese orfanato, costara lo que me costara, no lo haría. Pensé que para el caso necesitaba dinero, con el podría sobornar a los policías que me encontraran vagando y convencerlos para que me dejaran en paz. A la siguiente noche ya estaba ocultándome en las sombras de una calle, esperando a la primera persona que pasara para asaltarla. Lo irónico fue que esa primera persona que le roba con un arma en mano era Dwight.

Al cerrarle el paso él me miro fijamente, lo reconocí al instante, incrédula y temblorosa. Dwight se acerco a mi, yo no baje el arma y mis labios se negaban a decir algo, él me rodeo con su brazo acercado mi rostro a su pecho y yo solo me hundí en él, sin poder llorar ante mi desesperación. Dwight me había encontrado de una forma como no había querido ser encontrada por él.

Dwight no había tenido la culpa de lo que pase, él había tratado de alguna forma de ayudarme. Él no podía saber lo que era estar en ese lugar. No podía culparlo por ello, al contrario le estaba muy agradecida por salvarme y del esfuerzo de hacer algo bueno por mi. Y en ese tiempo yo anhelaba volverlo a ver pero de una forma diferente, como alguien fuerte e independiente, algo que era antes y que ya no era así.

Aquella ocasión pase la noche en Pueblo Viejo, pero aun así ni Dwight ni las chicas estaban dispuestas a recibirme por ser menor de edad. Ninguno de ellos quería cargar con semejante problema. Cuando creí que ya no había nada que pudiera hacerse apareció Nancy. Ella ya tenia mucho tiempo alejada de los escenarios de Kiddie's y vivía muy cómodamente en los condominios ilegales en la colina, ese lugar que es solo para la gente que se puede pagar semejante lujo. Dwight hablo con ella que acepto ayudarme, pero nunca ha explicado a nadie el porque lo hizo, ni siquiera a mi.

Con el paso del tiempo Nancy se ha convertido en todo lo que tengo por familia, es como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve, las chicas de Pueblo Viejo son las personas con las que me he sentido unida por un fuerte lazo de comprensión e igualdad. Miho me ha tomado por su aprendiz, a ella le tengo una gran admiración y respeto, como el que solo se le puede tener a un sensei. Y Dwight…él es…

******************************************************************************

-Solo el humano que te ha salvado dos veces en la vida -me apuro a decir cuando ella calla, antes de que diga algo que no quiero oír.

-Si, a él le debo mi vida, la cual ha cambiado tanto y en tantos aspectos… y como podrás darte cuenta en mi relato no aparece Dib, ni lo que ha hecho por los últimos años y el lugar donde oculta su base, porque hasta hace unos meses yo misma pensaba que él estaba muerto.

-Porque él esta muerto - con aquellas palabras acepto mi derrota y admito mi estupidez ante mis fracasos y frustraciones.

-No, no lo esta… pensé que había muerto pero hace unos meses lo vi, entro al Kiddies y me vio, cuando intente alcanzarle para hablar ya era demasiado tarde, salio corriendo. De eso ha pasado como dos meses.

Gaz vuelve a acostarse y se queda dormida poco después. Para antes del amanecer ya se ha marchado de la habitación, sin siquiera despedirse, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Dejándome sumido con un sentimiento extraño, como si el enorme aguijón de una abeja atravesara mi pecho.

******************************************************************************

Vuelve a ser de noche y emocionado me visto con mis mejores ropas, me apuro a llegar con cierta agitación a aquel tugurio, lleno de los esperpentos desechados de la sociedad. Ansioso devoro cada minuto del tiempo…

Espero un rato y la música se hace sonar, espero mas tiempo lleno de esa emoción que causa cierta angustia, Ella aun no sale al escenario. Pero ya muy cerca de que la media noche por fin mi suplicio termina y la veo aparecer. Me complazco observándola bailar, cada detalle lo gravo en mi mente.

El balanceo de sus caderas, la ligereza con que toma la cuerda, los colores que adquiere su piel con aquellas luces, los movimientos de sus brazos y piernas, los saltos y acrobacias que realiza con elegancia, como si ella fuera tan ligera al viento.

Ella esta noche parece tranquila, mira poco a los presentes y se toma su tiempo para llegar al gran final, para cuando lo hace se marcha con rapidez y yo la espero cerca de la salida con dos vasos llenos de vodka.

Me ve antes de salir del oscuro pasillo, por la expresión en su rostro parece no alegrarse mucho por ello. Me acerco y le ofrezco uno de los vasos, ella lo acepta y toma un poco.

-¿Estas lista para salir? -pregunto con una sonrisa, ella fuerza una sonrisa en su rostro que me previene de lo que se avecina.

- Perdona pero no creo que hoy sea muy conveniente que tengamos una cita -sus palabras tiene el mismo efecto en mi que un baño de agua helada.

-ah -trato de mantenerme tranquilo y con la misma sonrisa- entiendo, entonces será otro día -me alejo y tomo asiento en una mesa cercana.

No la presiono mucho para que acepte mi invitación, eso podría solo provocarme algunos dificultades, pero la observo y antes de marchase ella bebe el vaso y lo deja sobre una bandeja que va pasando a su lado. Sale del lugar a la noche tranquila que se respira en la ciudad. Seguramente ya se acerca la primera tormenta de la temporada.

Permanezco solo unos cuantos instantes mas en el bar, para cuando salgo aun la encuentro a ella esperando afuera.

-Parece que hoy también tardaran un poco en venir por ti -le digo sin tono de burla y ella suspira resignadamente- me permitirías llevarte, solo por hoy.

Ella voltea a mira sobre los tejados, como buscando en ellos una respuesta, gira de un lado a otra su vista y solo cuando no encuentra aquella respuesta me mira a mi.

-Esta bien, vamos -dice mientras yo le hago, alegre, un ademán para que me siga.

Un minuto después ya estamos sobre la carretera, al principio conduzco con algo de velocidad, poco a poco voy bajándola hasta que la marcha se hace muy lenta.

-¿por que bajas la marcha? -pregunta ella.

-Por ti, se que no volveré a tener otra oportunidad como esta para decirte que me gustas -a lo lejos veo un esquina envuelta en la sobras de la noche, voy a ella y estaciono el coche, me giro a ella - no es solo tu cuerpo lo que ha provocado que me enamore de ti, ese algo que hay en tu rostro -ella me mira con mucha atención - esa tristeza que parece grabada en tus ojos, ese misterio -paso un brazo por su espalda mientras me acerco mas a ella- que te envuelve. Ayer que sonrías no sabes cuanto anhelaba que lo hicieras por mi, pero parece que fue mas bien por un recuerdo.

La abrazo acercando su rostro al mió, la beso con pasión, saboreando su esencia en ello. Cuando separamos nuestros labios ella ya no soporta mas aquel peso sobre su cabeza y la deja recargada sobre mi hombro, le doy palabras llenas de amor mientras ella poco a poco cierra sus ojos, un momento antes de que los cierre le digo que la amo, ella no puede responderme mas. Se queda completamente dormida y yo la acomodo en el asiento para que vaya cómoda. Las pastillas para el sueño ya han hecho efecto.

Enciendo de nuevo el coche y cambio de dirección, hacia las afueras de la ciudad, a la Granja. Estaba vez me pagaran en efectivo por ella y esperan que se las entregue con vida, son cosas que salen por completo de lo que acostumbro. Mañana pienso salir por un tiempo fuera de Sin City.

******************************************************************************

Salgo a la calle y mientras voy caminando pienso en aquello que no quise decirle a Zim.

Yo… pase un fin de semana en esa granja.

No fue necesario que nadie me hablara de los horrores que en ella viven los niños que nos ha tocado ir a ese lugar, los conozco.

Fui llevada hasta una habitación con los otros niños, después de unas horas alguien entro y se llevo a una de las niñas, la mas pequeña. Después varios hombre entraron, algunos portaban cámaras y comenzaron a instalarlo todo.

Comenzaron a tomarnos fotos, y algunos de ellos se acercaron tomando cada uno a un niño… En ese momento nos paralizábamos de terror, a través de las paredes rompía el silencio los fuertes gritos y el llanto de la otra niña. Oírla era algo que helaba la sangre y adormecía el cerebro por el miedo.

Permitíamos que hicieran lo que quisieran con nosotros.

Sabíamos que esa niña seria la que ya no regresara al orfanato el lunes.

La granja es un lugar al cual le temo, siento que si algún día regreso ahí no saldré con vida. En ese lugar se han cometido muchos acecinatos, es un lugar de muerte y dolor.

**

* * *

****Víctor y Dan son personajes míos. Abdiel es el nombre supuesto que le pongo a la esposa del Profesor Membrana, de la que nada se.**

**Molly es un personaje que pertenece a Sin City y Fran Miller. La Medico que asiste solo a las chicas de Peublo Viejo.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi novia Abdiel. Te agradezco mucho todo el tiempo que has pasado conmigo, la paciencia que tienes cuando pasan días y hasta semanas sin vernos porque no coinciden nuestros horarias. Quiero y espero poder seguir contigo todavía mas tiempo, sin preocuparme por lo que pase el día de mañana.**

**Te amo Abdiel.**

**(1) fracmento perteneciente al Libro Bestiario de Viento y Fuego de Neftali Coria**

**Capitulo Aprovado por:**

**X121**

**Abdiel**

**Eve9**

**Y el Zen-zontle**

**Expertos conocedores de Frank Miller, Quentin Tarantino y Robert Rodríguez.**


	5. The Cell

**Hola, ya han pasado como mes y medio desde el ultimo capitulo ¿pudieron ya comprender mejor la historia? … como diría X121: déjamelo hasta ahí esta noche, para digerir mejor la información mañana… XD**

**Bueno por si acaso no fue tanto así….**

**La canción de esta noche, capitulo o como quieran llamarlo es el Soundtrack de la película Sin City, ****Cell interpretado por el gruo The Servant.**

**Oh, si, claro hay una película sobre Sin City… contienen lo que son algunos capítulos, no todos, de la serie de comics:**

**El primero es LA NOVIA VISTE DE ROJO, el segundo es la primera parte de ESE MIEDOS BASTARDO o BASTARDO AMARILLO, el tercero EL DURO ADIOS, el cuarto LA GRAN MANTANZA (por lo que no esta completa la historia de Dwight y se ha prometido una segunda película), el cuarto la segunda parte de ESE MIEDOSO BASTARDO.**

**Les dejo la dirección en youtube para que puedan verla, en idioma español:**

www. youtube. com/view_play_list?p= CADDC8AA7E224DBC&search_query=Sin+ City (lista de reproduccion)

**Si todavía con esto no se animan a verla les comento que cuenta con las actuaciones de excelentes actores famosos como: Bruce Willys, Eliha Wood, Jesica Alba. Además de que esta dirigida por Quentin Tarantino, Rober Rodriguez y por su puesto la mente maestra creadora de Sin City Frank Miller.**

**De verdad véanla es una buena película, una de las mejores, claro tiene algunas escenas candentes y pasionales pero nada tan fuerte chicas y una vez que terminen de verla podrán entender mejor esta historia, en la que se juega con los tiempos (pasado y presente) y con los diferentes puntos de vistas de sus cuatro protagonistas: Dwight, Zim, Gaz y Dib… ah, y el Profesor Membrana.**

* * *

5.- Cell

En un principio esta ciudad fue conocida como Basin City, pero ahora ni siquiera los que están de paso la llaman de esa forma.

Porque esta ciudad ha sido engullida por la oscuridad de sus corrupción y la sangre derramada en sus calles.

Todos los días en tres o hasta cinco calles amanece un cadáver despojado hasta del nombre. Una vez por mes alguna familia es asesinada mientras duerme. Ni siquiera los mas inocentes se salvan de ser atacados por algún monstruo salido de algún rincón ensombrecido.

Todas las noches la ira, la avaricia, la gula y la lujuria salen y se hacen ley y señores que gobiernan sobre todos. Las personas se convierten en esos seres embrutecidos y despiadados, despojados de razón que cometen las peores atrocidades. Esta ciudad es el escenarios para que todo tipo de crímenes sean llevadas a cabo.

Esta noche… Se han llevado a Gail…

No tiene mucho tiempo que lo hicieron. Ella se encontraba en su departamento con Gwen y otras chicas. Se estaba preparando para salir a trabajar, mientras definía con ellas lo que harían, tenia un nombre muy fuerte. Jaimy no se había quedado con las manos cruzadas y por sus propios medios había salido a investigar… je, me aventajo en tiempo e información.

Roark…

Suspiro y maldigo mi suerte. Me estoy haciendo viejo para esto. Ese nombre tan victoreado y bendecido por los ciudadanos comunes y funcionarios de Sin City, y tan maldecido y dilapidado por nosotros, la calificada deshonra de la ciudad, la basura indeseable.

Al llegar a Pueblo Viejo, las chicas me miraron asustadas y corrieron a decirme lo que había sucedido. Entraron en su departamento, pareciera el trabajo de muchos pero fue de uno solo, de otra forma ellas los abrían descubierto a tiempo.

Dejaron a Gwen, herida, casi moribunda. Se ha ganado mi admiración, que fortaleza a demostrado tener al mantenerse conciente, a pesar de haber quedado incrustada contra la pared por el hombro con un cuchillo de carnicero. ¿A caso lo que fuera que tuviera Marv se lo habrá pasado a ella?

Según me han dicho Miho ya ha empezado la cazería, fácilmente nos llevan una media hora de ventaja. Por mi parte creo saber a donde dirigirme.

-¿Pero no debemos ir primero por Gaz? -pregunta Zim, al notar que conduzco a toda velocidad en otra dirección.

-No te preocupes, seguro alguien mas la llevara a Pueblo Viejo y las chicas ya se encargaran de informarle lo que pasa, mas tarde nos alcanzara para apoyarnos -le digo sin dejar de mirar el camino- Ahora solo debo ir por Gail, solamente ella importa -las ultimas palabras las susurro mas para mi que para otra persona.

**************************************************************************

-¡No les estoy pidiendo mucho! -les grite exasperado -solo quiero que mande alguien haya y que vigilen a ese tipo - explicaba por onceava vez a Wallenquist y a sus estúpidos gorilas.

-Jovencito, no entiendo con que objeto me exiges algo tan trivial -me decía indiferente aquel gigante envuelto en un traje sastre blanco que resaltaba sus deformes facciones- la negociación a la que llegaste con Roark no tiene nada que ver…

-Ah, pero yo solo negocie una cosa con Roark, nada que tenga que ver con usted y sus intereses -me admire ante mi ingenio, palabras y atrevimiento, me admire y aterre por la reacción que tuviera aquel jefe de la mafia.

-Mhm… ¿a qué quiere llegar muchacho? piense mucho en lo que va decirme, no sedo tan fácilmente ante los caprichos de mis subordinados -en su voz mostraba indeferencia, pero me sentí seguro de haberlo atrapado.

-Ese es el principal asunto, jamás me dijeron que seria uno mas de su "subordinado", así que si quiere que trabaje para usted reviviendo y reconstruyendo cuanto cuerpo me trae, necesito que usted haga algunas cosas para mi…

-Y supongo que esas cosas que quiere que haga para usted es que mande a uno de mis muchachos a vigilar la casa de ese niño enfermo… -lo corte con un movimiento violento de mi rostro enrojecido, por el coraje de tener que soportar la misma bufonada.

-El no es un niño enfermo, es que todo el mundo es estúpido, la piel verde lo delata… ¡ES UN MALDIO ALIEN, QUE QUIERE CONQUISTAR LA TIERRA Y ESCLAVISARNOS A TODOS!… y cuando lo logre a él no le importara quien sea usted, se convertirá uno mas de sus esclavos alfeñiques, que cumpla cuanto estúpido capricho se le cruce por la cabeza -Wallenquist llevo una mano a su barbilla rascándosela en actitud meditativa mientras reía disimuladamente.

-Almada, has una llamada a Nueva York, quiero que manden a uno de los muchachos de Tomson a la dirección que te de el joven Membrana y que a las diez de esta misma noche manden un informen con todo lo que suceda en esa casa… -sonreí tranquilo y con una mano temblorosa tome un bolígrafo para escribirles la dirección.

Un hombre delgado y de apariencia sucia se acerco a mi, tomo la hoja, la reviso y guardo en un bolsillo saliendo de inmediatamente del lugar. A los pocos segundo los siguieron el resto de matones, quedándome solo con Wallenquist.

-¿Alguna otra cosa mas? -negué con la cabeza sintiéndome imposibilitado para decirle algo- Membrana, yo valoro mucho los recursos que utilizo en cualquier trabajo, espero que entiendas el gasto enorme que me hace desembolsar con este requerimiento extra en nuestra negociación… Mas le vale que valga en algo la pena -siento en mi estomago una irritación horrible, como si me hubiera comido algún tipo de ratón rabioso y este comenzara a escarbar para salir.

-Le aseguro que lo valdrá, estamos no solo salvando al mundo de esta amenaza -por un segundo veo un brillo burlón e irónico en los ojos de Wallenquist- también estamos salvando nuestros traseros, se lo puedo asegurar por cualquier cosa que usted quiera…

Valentin Wallenquist, uno de los principales socios del senador Roark y jefe de la mafia en Sin City. No me dijo mas se jiro y salio de mi laboratorio, su sombra en la entrada apenas dejaba filtrarse algunos rayos de la luz del foco en el pasillo, encegueciéndome. Su enorme sombra me envolvía por completo, como una enorme garra que me tuviera apresado.

…

-Ahum -me despierto bostezando y estirando los brazos, relajando mi adolorida espalda por haberme quedado dormido sobre mi escritorio. Me pongo en pie y reviso que todo este en orden y funcionando. Me acerco a la mesa central y reviso la evolución de los experimentos en los frascos, las células crecen a gran velocidad y la vida regresa ha aquellas que tenían años de estar pudriéndose.

A un lado de estos frascos y tubos de ensayó encuentro una hojas, con una escritura demasiada rápida y ruinosa. Un informe del ultimo plan de Zim, con fotografías y copias de planos. No tiene mas de 5 minutos que me los dejaron ahí. Esto es en lo único que me traen sin ninguna demora todos los días, creo a Wallenquist y a Roark les asusta mucho la posibilidad de ser destronados de su imperio en América, de perder su fortaleza en Sin City y ser esclavizados por mi viejo Némesis.

-Jeje… y solamente yo puedo salvarles el trasero - Desde hace años que ellos confían solo en mi para realizar algún plan de contraataque, y aunque siempre resulta aun no puedo explicarme porque no logran atrapar a Zim, los hombres haya en Nueva York, cuando lo ven vulnerable. Solo a la noche siguiente recibo una nota diciéndome que todo salio bien, y otro informe de otro plan…

Comienzo a hacer bosquejos mientras leo una y otra vez el informe. Esta vez Zim planeo hacer un maquina de control psíquico, piensa instalarlo en una torre de señal para la televisora a nivel nacional. Demasiado fácil de sabotear diría. En cinco minutos termino mi plan y salgo al pasillo para entregárselo a uno de los hombres que vigila mi puerta, también le pido que a su regreso me traiga algo de comer, él hombre sale corriendo, de seguro regresara en unas 3 horas o mas.

-Ahh -suspiro cansado -5 años han pasado así -y tal vez pasen 5 mas antes de que termine mi trabajo y pueda atrapar a Zim - ¡Maldición! - resignado regreso a trabajar en la mesa central.

**************************************************************************

No sentía deseos de levantarme de aquella cama, mi cabeza palpitaba causándome un gran dolor. Aun así debía de hacerlo, el día ya estaba muy avanzado y tenia muchos asuntos pendientes.

Reflexionaba sobre los sucesos de la noche. Todo lo que Gaz me había dicho.

Aun había posibilidades de encontrar con vida a Dib ¿pero en donde? Él había logrado mantener bien oculto su paradero. Para todos, a excepción de mi y de su hermana, él estaba muerto.

Por lo pronto decidí que debía de buscar a Dwight y decirle que estaba equivocado. Esta era una gran oportunidad para burlarme de él. Que satisfacción sentiría al decirle en esa horrible cara de casanova, a esos ojos muertos, que Gaz había visto a su hermano, con vida, solo dos meses atrás… jaja… muajajajaja… su cara de estúpido…

Ah, si, también debía decirle que él y esa humana Nancy que ya no tenían porque seguir haciéndose cargo de Gaz. De ahora en adelante yo lo haría. Ella era mía.

Y claro, también por ultimo debía de encontrarme esta noche con ella para hablar, decirle que debía dejar de bailar en ese bar para esos cerdos-humanos. A partir de esta noche nadie tenia mas derecho a observarla mas que yo.

Como dije el día estaba muy avanzado, cuando salí del cuarto de hotel ya el sol se había vuelto a ocultar. Fue fácil hallar a Dwight, hace dos noches le coloque un trasmisor que me guió hasta el cementerio de Sin City.

-Dwight -él estaba de pie delante de una tumba, cuando lo llame no se sobresalto ni nada por el estilo, solo levanto la cara y me miro con esos ojos vacíos.

-Zim ¿ya has encontrado la tumba de tu amigo? ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-¿De quien es esa tumba? -preferí preguntar en lugar de responderle.

-De mi alma -respondió dándose vuelta y alejándose del lugar.

Me acerque para ver el nombre de la lapida. El humano mintió. No es cierto, ahí no dice Alma de Dwight, dice Ava. Después lo alcance justo antes de que abordara su cacharro de vehiculo.

-¡Dwight, sucio humano, espera! ¿Quién fue esa tal Ava? -volví a preguntar.

-Una perra miserable, la mujer por la que mate creyendo en ella ciegamente -subí a su coche y lo mire fijamente- por ella estuve dispuesto no solo a sacrificar a Marv y matar a su esposo, también quería morir en su nombre, pensando que así la salvaría… Pero ella me estaba engañando, todo era una mentira: su regreso a mi, sus suplicas de perdón, sus besos, su cuerpo… todo fue un engaño para obligarme a deshacerme de su marido. Luego ella me disparo, no una vez, fueron varias, trato de matarme y lo hubiera logrado de no haber sido por Marv y las chicas de Pueblo Viejo. Esa bruja y su esclavo se hubiera salido con la suya de no ser por Gail y Miho.

'¡Demonios!

'Marv, no pude ayudarlo cuando le ocurrió todo eso de Goldy y el cardenal Roark. No tienes idea de cómo me odio por haberlo utilizado y después abandonarlo, en el momento en que mas necesitaba de un amigo.

Dwight sigue hablando mientras conduce hasta llegar a Pueblo Viejo. Por escucharlo me olvide completamente de todo lo que planeaba decirle, pero a cambio me entero de quien es este humano, de toda su historia. Si me lo preguntan este humano es del tipo de criaturas cuya mayor debilidad son las mujeres, es demasiado ingenuo y manejable por ellas.

Llegamos solo para ver a todas esas humanas con una expresión preocupada. Ellas corren a decirle a Dwight que alguien ha entrado a Pueblo Viejo y ha secuestrado a Gail y a otras humanas. Miho se a marchado buscando su pista.

El vuelve a subir a su vehiculo y les pregunta que dirección tomo Miho. Una de ellas también sube al auto y nos va indicando por donde ir, en ese momento recuerdo que aun no he visto a Gaz.

-¿Pero no debemos ir primero por Gaz?- pregunto sintiendo repentinamente algo frió en mi Squeedle Spoonch.

-No te preocupes, seguro alguien mas la llevara a Pueblo Viejo y las chicas ya se encargaran de informarle lo que pasa y mas tarde nos alcanzara para apoyarnos -sus palabras no hacen mas que aumentar esa extraña sensación.

**************************************************************************

Ya han pasado 4 noches desde que vi a mi hermana. Tuve que salir corriendo del bar, me habían estado siguiendo, se trataban de dos hombres bajo el mando de Wallenquist. No debía permitir que ellos descubrieran que Gaz aun seguía con vida, aun mi deber como hermano era protegerla.

Durante este tiempo me he dedicado a investigar mas. Me entraron dudas sobre lo que hacia. Mi hermana estaba con vida. Seguro debió costarle mucho trabajo lograrlo. Ese espectro… ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué me guió hasta ese bar?

Relacione todo con el nombre de Roark, lo primero que encontré fueron archivos sobre un criminal llamado Marv. Hace algunos años este psicópata mato a siete mujeres de las cuales devoro a 6 y mantenía sus cabezas como trofeos de casería, también mato a su oficial de libertad condicional, a varios elementos de la policía, al cardenal Roark -hermano del senador Roark- y a un muchacho que estaba bajo la custodia del mismo, su nombre era Kevin.

No se porque pero dudo de esta información, algo me parece que esta bastante mal.

En eso encontré algunas cosas relacionadas con el ultimo nombre de la lista.

Kevin…

Era un huérfano. Se crió en el asilo infantil de la ciudad, pero un día las monjas y sacerdotes que estaban a cargo descubrieron que Kevin estaba poseído por el demonio, según el expediente.

Días antes dos niñas habían desaparecido, una noche una de las monjas escucho ruidos en uno de los áticos que servían como bodegas. Lo que ahí encontró fue algo que a partir de entonces le causaría pesadillas por el resto de su vida.

Kevin estaba en medio de lo que parecía un capo de guerra, partes de cuerpos lo rodeaban en un circulo, él y su boca estaba manchados de sangre. Se trataba de las niñas desaparecidas.

Acudieron al santo cardenal Roark con la esperanza de poder salvar el alma de aquel niño. Días después el sacerdote anuncio que había logrado liberar al mucho de aquella influencia maligna y que pasaría a estar bajo su piadosa custodia, para llevarlo por el camino de los santos.

Noto que hay una extraña relación entre estos hechos y lo que se le acuso a es Marv. Hasta la fecha sigo comprobando que aun soy un maniaco obsesivo compulsivo. En ocasiones me descubro hablando solo e investigando cosas que _al parecer _carecen importancias, este podría es ejemplo. Ese gorila de Marv era un don nadie antes de que se le atrapara, ya antes lo habían encarcelado por peleas y robo a mano armada, se le veía muy seguido por el bar Kiddie's (el mismo bar donde encontré a Gaz) admirando a una chica de nombre Nancy, ella le tenia una gran confianza y amistad ¿Por qué no fue una de sus victimas? Si alguien se atrevía a molestarla, a ella o a cualquier otra de las chicas que trabajaban, ahí Marv se encargaba de darle una golpiza terrible, en muchas ocasiones los manda a urgencias en los hospitales. Se podría decir que el fungía como su guardaespaldas. A cambio las chicas nunca le cobraban sus tragos y le permitían estar ahí hasta que cerraban. Nancy y todas ellas trataron de defenderlo durante el juicio, pero sus declaraciones carecieron de valor y fueron omitidas.

Mientras sigo revisando encuentro una foto de Kevin…

-Por todos los demonios -esto es una cruel broma, no pude ser.

**************************************************************************

-Dwight, Gwen dijo fue Kevin -dice repentinamente la humana que nos acompaña, Dwight la mira con los ojos desorbitados.

-Eso no puede ser-mas que incrédulo parece aterrado- Marv acabo con él hace años, le corto la cabeza ¿recuerdas? -no puedo imaginar la escena que describe, pero me causa cierta emoción.

-¿Quién era ese tal Kevin? -pregunto esperando poder disipar mis dudas.

-Un monstruo mal nacido -gruñe la humana en el asiento trasero.

-Hace años el cardenal Roark y un muchacho que estaba bajo su custodia secuestraron a 6 chicas de Pueblo Viejo, las mataron y devoraron sus cuerpos. Goldy y su hermana gemela Gwen estaban a cargo entonces e investigaron cada una por su cuenta. Goldy fue quien descubrió todo antes que nadie, cuando fue con el cardenal para un trabajo. Ella estuvo a punto de ser una mas de sus victimas y escapo. Sabia que no podía regresar a Pueblo Viejo así que busco ayuda y se encontró con Marv.

'A pesar de ello no logro sobrevivir y la noche que estuvo con Marv, mientras dormían, fue asesinada por Kevin. La policía fue directamente contra Marv, pero él juro que la vengaría, que atraparía al asesino y descubriría todo ese misterio. Tardo un poco pero con la ayuda de Gwen fue capaz de descubrir todo y entonces inicio una masacre en la granja familiar de los Roark -¡la granja! ¿podría ser la misma a la que se refiriera Gaz? - Marv acabo con el cardenal y con ese maldito loco pero se le culpo por todo y se le condeno a morir en la silla eléctrica.

**************************************************************************

¡Ah, que grande y terrible puede ser la vida!

Me encuentro con una terrible ironía que me hace estremecer, carga mi estomago de bilis y me hace sentir un monstruo perverso y maldito ¿Cómo pude hacer tal cosa? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que clase de persona estaba reviviendo? A mi padre debió pasarle algo igual.

Para tratar de despejar mi mente y saber que haría salí del laboratorio, camine si pensar mucho y de pronto estaba de pie en la entrada del Kiddie's. Entre manteniéndome oculto entre las sombras. Le eche un vistazo mas detallado y me doy cuenta de que clase de lugar es este.

Estoy seguro que quienes tienen una hermana no dudarían en dejarla sola en este lugar, aunque esta no les cayera muy bien.

Mi propia hermana baila sobre el escenario, con la mirada de todos estos hombres admirando su cuerpo semidesnudo. Parece que poco le importa que clase de espectadores tiene y que efecto causa sobre ellos con su baile.

A mi mente llega un lejano recuerdo de cuando éramos niños. Cuando nos quedábamos solos en casa, encendíamos el televisor, pasábamos las noche en vela viendo cualquier cosa. Su programa favorito era uno de un monje shaolin que viajaba desde el Tibet hasta Texas para reencontrarse con su hijo, que era un comisario. Las escenas de acción eran una mezcla de acrobacias, artes marciales y disparos. En ocasiones solía descubrirla tratando de imitar los mismos movimientos, supongo que eso de algo le servido porque demuestra tener una gran agilidad para la forma en que se mueve y realiza algunas acrobacias con la cuerda.

Un hombre intenta tomarla desprevenida, como el rostro de ella muestra una total concentración él piensa que puede estirarla la mano y atráela hacia si mismo. Me doy cuenta a tiempo. Justo cuando estoy a punto de saltar sobre él para alejarlo, ella se mueve tan rápido y apresa al hombre con su cuerda.

Todo se congela en ese instante.

Las meseras detienen sus marchas, los que charlan en alguna mesa, los que beben, los alcohólicos, los que estaban tirados en el piso, todos levantan la vista y la concentran en el escenario.

Mi hermana atrae hacia ella misma aquel pervertido de rostro asustado, sobre la música escucho el crujir de sus huesos cuando el impacto de su bota se encuentra con su tórax, lo levanta por los aires con una patada, lo agarra por la cabeza y lo estrella contra el tubo, la sangre emana en su frente, pierde algunos diente que escupe enseguida, lo patea con fuerza en la entrepierna y lo saca del escenario. La gente ríe estruendosamente, algunos victorean la hazaña, las meseras sonríen con burla y mi hermana se levanta, molesta nos recorre con una mirada amenazante y se marcha desapareciendo por un pasillo detrás del escenario.

Yo solo me quedo de pie, con la boca abierta y llena de asombro ¿Pero que otra cosa me podría esperar de ella?.

Alguien se acerca sin que me de cuenta, una mano aprieta fuertemente mi hombro, me sobresalto y giro para ver a uno de los matones que seguido encuentro en la entrada de mi laboratorio. Comprendo que ha venido en mi búsqueda o que me siguió hasta este lugar. Mi boca se seca con la posibilidad de la segunda opción, espero que no sospechen que he venido por una razón en particular, y si lo hace que no se por alguna chica en especial, talvez ya levante demasiadas dudas sobre mi.

Por favor te lo ruego… a quien este ahí.

Que no sospechen, que no descubran a Gaz.

**************************************************************************

Quiero gritar…

Siento el cuerpo pesado y me duele la cabeza. Lentamente abro los ojos y vuelvo a estar conciente…

Recuerdo.

Un beso.

No era de Zim, pero un beso es lo que alcanzo a recordar. Después una voz suave que me mecía con palabras dulce, me sentía cansada, me estaba durmiendo, mi cuerpo se hacia pesado y mi conciencia se apagaba.

Un beso y me quede dormida con aquella voz que me decía que me amaba.

Una mentira.

Ahora que termino de recordar trato de entender en donde estoy.

Estoy a punto de llorar y de usar toda mi fuerza para dejar escapar mi voz, estoy nerviosa y asustada… Estoy aterrada.

Estoy en la granja.

No quiero estar aquí.

Reconozco la habitación, aquí estuve con los otros niños. Ese olor que llega hasta aquí por quien sabe donde proviene del campo y del bosque.

Quiero gritar pero no lo hago. Debo de ser fuerte, no tengo porque entregarme a la desesperación y a mi angustia. Es ahora cuando debo sacar a flote todo lo que hay en mi. Todo lo que me ha ocurrido en estos años a lado de Nancy, Dwight, Miho y las chicas de Pueblo Viejo. En ello me concentro, sus rostros en mi cabeza me dan valor.

Me pongo en pie, no estoy atada pero si muy mareada, aun no pasa el efecto de lo que sea que me hayan dado. Camino hasta la puerta tratando de controlar cada paso que doy. Mi respiración es demasiado agitada, puedo escucharla demasiado fuerte al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. Creo que antes de seguir mi camino hacia la puerta debo controlarlos.

Detengo mis pasos, trato de mantener mi equilibro, cierro los ojos y me concentro en todos los ruidos que me rodean. Los jadeos que surgen de mi boca y las palpitaciones de mi pecho se van disminuyendo, los ruidos de otras habitaciones llegan cada vez con mayor claridad. Suaves risas se escuchan cerca, el chocar de cristal de algunos vasos, el murmullo de algunas voces de hombres, el suave llanto de una mujer…

Entreabro la puerta y miro por el pasillo, solo hay un guardia semidormido recargado contra la pared. Cubro su boca y lo jalo hacia adentro, donde rompo su cuello con un movimiento tan rápido que tal vez ni tiempo tuvo para darse cuenta de lo que paso. Llevaba un par de pistolas y una ametralladora colgada del hombro. Ahora que ya tengo con que defenderme vuelvo a asomarme al pasillo y observo que hay otra puerta entreabierta por donde se filtra la luz y aquellos sonidos.

Me acerco con toda la calma y sigilo. Por la abertura de la puerta descubro el rostro triste de Nancy y veo a Jaimy sollozar, ambas atadas con varias sogas y sentadas. Suavemente empujo la puerta, esta rechina fuertemente. En medio de aquella habitación alcanzo a ver a Gail y a Molly siendo lastimadas por un hombre delgado y otro grande. La mortecina luz de un foco llega a mis ojos distorsionando mi vista, aturdiendo a mi aun drogado cerebro. La adrenalina sube a mi cabeza haciéndola estallar dolorosamente. Los ojos de todos caen sobre mi con gran sorpresa.

Disparo primero contra el foco…

La ocuridad…

Lo invade todo…

Pierdo el control…

El caos se hace presente…

**************************************************************************

En el camino damos alcance a Miho. Ella sube veloz en el coche y con una mano me indica una dirección. Tal como me imagine nos dirigimos a un hotel de paso en el poniente de la ciudad. El lugar donde comúnmente se reúnen los jefes de la mafia y algunos funcionarios para hacer tratos, revisar negocios y planes para la ciudad. Es ahí donde a veces suelen llevar a quienes secuestran por algún motivo de suma importancia.

Les indico el edificio y les doy algunas indicaciones. Debemos ser lo mas silenciosos posibles, por lo que les pido que solo saquen sus armas mas filosas. Miho marcha al frente y nosotros la cubriremos por los lados. Nuestro objetivo es la única habitación con luz encendida en la parte mas alta.

Un hombre gordo y de baja estatura aparece repentinamente y nos cierra el paso. Nos mira y sonríe burlonamente sacando de la espalda un cuchillo grueso y, seguramente, de un filo mortal.

-¿Quién quiere ser él primero en jugar con Wally? -nos reta blandiendo el cuchillo delante. Miho avanza tranquila algunos pasos hacia el pobre imbécil.

-!Ah! Jajaja… la pequeña ramera japonesa se cree muy buena, yo también lo soy, como un ninja ¿sabes? -Wally se para sobre un pie y extiende sus brazos como un pato imitando a una gruya, comete su primer error de la noche burlándose de esa forma de Miho.

-Tenias que hacerlo, tenias que ofenderla -exclamo haciendo evidente lo que viene -ahora ya la hiciste enojar -Wally me mira y después vuelve sobre Miho, ella tiene un rostro impasible, como si no hubiera escuchado sus comentarios ni lo hubiera visto haciendo su ridiculez.

Zim también mira atento a Miho, mientras yo y Alice nos alejamos un poco para evitar el baño de sangre que ya se saborea en el aire.

**************************************************************************

Nota mental: jamás llamar a la minihumana Miho por "ramera japonesa" o algún apelativo parecido. Porque aunque la humana no demuestra su enojo, sus acciones son de temerse.

Se acerca con lentitud hacia el insultador, su mirada se queda fija en el rostro como tratando de hipnotizarlo o talvez de calcular los puntos exactos donde debe de cortar.

Después en un segundo recorre la distancia que lo separa del hombre, tan rápido que apenas si notamos que se movió y la mano que sostenía un cuchillo cae limpiamente a unos metros lejos. Antes de que el hombre atine a lanzar algún llamado de auxilio o siquiera a tomar alguna acción, su lengua es cortada y una parte de su cuello es abierta de donde emana una gran cantidad de sangre

Eso no seria tan malo si solo eso el humano cayera al piso muerto, pero no es así. Los cortes fueron hecho para hacer sentir dolor, tal vez uno tan inmenso como los ojos de la victima lo indican, pero no para que este caiga al instante muerto o inconciente. El humano mira desesperado a Miho, ella sigue impasible, pensando en su segundo movimiento para hacerlo sufrir. El humano saca una pistola con la mano que le queda y trata de apuntarle a Miho pero ella comienza a moverse de un lado a otro impidiendo que este pueda tener un tiro fijo.

-maldita -apenas pude balbucea el humano- asquerosa japonesa.

-No insistas, los insultos racistas son lo que mas la hacen enojar, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que ella te termine -le aconseja el humano Dwight, pero el otro parece que ha perdido su capacidad de escuchar.

Miho salta en su dirección y al caer clava su espada, hasta la empuñadura, en el hombro derecho del humano de manera vertical. Después lo saca rápidamente, el hombre intenta gritar y de su boca solo salta la sangre regándose por todas parte… hieg… salpicándome de paso.

Para mi asombro el humano aun sigue de pie y con el brazo derecho como colgando de un hilo de carne. Mira de un lado al otro, buscando tal vez ayuda, pero solo puede ver el rostro de Miho que se mueve rodeándolo.

El sádico castigo aun continua por unos minutos mas, hasta que el hombre ya no soporta y se deja caer de rodillas, desangrándose, esperando a que Miho le corte la cabeza de un solo golpe.

**************************************************************************

Después del asqueroso episodio con el gordo estúpido de Wally los pocos guardias que rondan el lugar caen silenciosamente.

Cuando entramos al edificio somos recibidos por algunos tipos que creía muertos.

A la muerte se le puede burla, lo he comprobado esta noche.

Ellos parecían esperarnos desde hace mucho, tal vez desde el momento en que los matamos. Un hombre delgado, calvo y con una cruz svástica tatuada en su frete dispara hiriéndome en un brazo. Miho lo atraviesa en la frente con una de sus estrellas ninjas, él solo se queda de pie. Los que estaban detrás nos comienzan a disparar y nosotros hacemos lo mismo.

-¡Oh, jodida! -le escucho decir al calvo neonazi antes de ser evaporado por el arma que surge de una mochila en la espalda del Zim.

Una vez eliminado por segunda vez subimos algunos pisos para descubrir que el lugar estaba repleto, somos rodeados en unos segundo. Sobre todos los presentes distinguimos a Kevin por esa sonrisa y el brillo de sus gafas.

Fuimos llevados hasta una trampa para ratones.

**************************************************************************

Oscuro... oscuro... oscuro.

Debe ser una habitación sin luz, una habitación sumida en penumbras...

Oscuro... oscuro...

Una mesa, es lo único que puedo ver, camino para aferrarme a ella, para eso tengo que ponerme en pie primero.

Hasta hace unos momentos me encontraba en el frió piso de esta habitación, siento miedo porque no se que esta pasado o que paso, estoy mareada y no recuerdo nada.

Oscuro... oscuro... oscuro...

Hay alguien en esta habitación, es muy grande. Una enorme montaña de músculos. En su rostro, del lado derecho, brilla como una infernal estrella un solo ojo.

Ese alguien esta del otro lado de la mesa, un olor asqueroso me llega a la nariz. En esa mesa hay sangre regada, también esta sobre el piso y en la paredes, puedo sentir como mis zapatos se ensucian con aquellos charcos por todos lados y mis hombros se baten cuando tengo que sostenerme contra algo.

Una masacre.

Un cuerpo delante de mi hace que casi tropiece y caiga al piso de nuevo, todo sigue oscuro, me guió con mis otros sentidos. Al fin llego a la mesa, no hay sillas donde pueda sentarme y solo me recargo contra ella, batiendo mis manos también en esa mierda.

Un solo ojo me mira, una mano se estira y se agarra de mi cuello con firmeza. Duele, mi tranquea se aplasta contra las vértebras en mi cuello, respirar no puedo, hablar o soltar un quejido menos... ¿qué pasa? ¿qué sucedió en este lugar?

...

Fui yo...

Al fin comienzo a recordar, perdí el control y mis manos temblaron aferradas a mis armas, fue grandiosa toda esa sensación de gloria y poder, la sangre salpicaba todo el lugar. Los disparos no parecían parar en ni un segundo, fueron tomados desprevenidos y no pudieron hacer nada para defenderse.

Perdí el control, no pude detenerme aun cuando había amigas presente, tampoco escaparon a la cruel balacera, los vi caer y sonreí al sentirme con ese gran poder. Yo decidía quien vivía y quien moría... elegí que todos se fueran al infierno.

Entre ellos veo el rostro de Nancy caer, siento que algo se me desgarra por dentro. Le dispare, la mate, mi mejor amiga, mi única hermana.

Me odio por ello.

Un solo ojo no tiene piedad por mi. Él tuvo suerte. No estaba aquí cuando entre, pero escucho los disparos y me detuvo con gran facilidad. Me golpeo en la nuca, por una brevedad muy corta caí al piso y lo olvide todo.

Un solo ojo no tiene piedad, me estrangula con tanta fuerza que duele. Se divierte el gigante negro con mi dolor.

-La nueva diosa de McCarthy -le escucho hablar como si estuviera muy lejos- contigo se pagara todo… la muerte de Ava, mi ojo arrebatado por ese animal de Marv, las heridas que sus mujerzuelas me causaron… todo lo pagaran contigo, Diosa. Tu dolor me dará la venganza anhelada.

Ya no soporto mas.

**************************************************************************

-Es usted un imbécil, Membrana -Wallenquist habla con toda calma desde su asiento junto a la ventana del laboratorio-lo creíamos un genio, le dimos apoyo, lo protegimos, hicimos todo lo que usted nos dijo… pero tenia que pasarse de listo.

Recorro con la vista toda la habitación y me encuentro en cada esquina a un hombre con un arma en manos y un cigarrillo en la boca.

-¿Dónde esta Ana? -es lo único que se me ocurre preguntar.

-Ya no trabajara aquí, le asignamos otro trabajo… como prostituta en Pueblo Viejo -intenta herirme con esa declaración, pero lo cierto es que muy poco me importa el destino de Ana.

Los hombres se ríen muy suavemente y Wallenquist sigue manteniéndose tranquilo con un aire de indiferencia.

-¿Piensan enviarme alguien nuevo?

-Si, alguien mucho mejor vendrá a hacerse cargo de todo -Wallenquist se pone de pie y me mira fijamente - incluso lo sustituirá a usted Membrana -ya me lo imaginaba, es por eso que en el fondo estoy tan calmado, se adonde terminara todo.

-Pero teníamos un trato.

-Y usted lo paso a desmadrar todo, igual que su padre ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que fingiéramos que no estaba haciendo de más? Ya no nos es de utilidad Membrana.

-¿Pero quién piensan se va a hacer cargo de todo esto?

-Aun estamos por decidir entre sus recomendados - ellos no…

-¡¿De quiénes esta hablado?!

- De su amigo… hem… Zim, y de su hermana menor- un sudor frió me recorre la espalda y mis músculos se tensan.

-No pueden hablar enserio, ustedes no…

-Ya no será necesaria su ayuda, Dib- algunos de los hombres de Wallenquist salen del laboratorio antes que su gigantesco jefe, cuando llega hasta la puerta su mole cubre la entrada dejando una delgada rendija de luz que lo rodea.

Los hombres que se quedaron sacan sus armas y me apuntan, tienen un tiro seguro.

Que tranquilo suelen ser el último momentos de vida, las cosas suceden como si no existiera tiempo o espacio. Varios recuerdos, que había olvidado, regresan a mi mente. Tanto momentos dichosos como dolorosos.

Mi padre y mi hermana.

-¿Y usted de verdad cree que alguno de ellos aceptara? -murmuro.

-Mhm -Wallenquist medita por un momento- Será una pena si su hermana no acepta, creo que pasaremos una noche escuchándola gritar, como a las otras -mis ojos se abren tanto como mi boca del horror que me provoca sus palabras, sollozó sin poder evitarlo.

Quise proteger a mi hermana pero no pude lograrlo, solo la atraje a este problema.

Las armas martillean y sus explosiones resuenan en mis oídos. Pero en lugar del cuarto es una imagen del 4 de julio la que observo. Papá, Gaz y yo encendíamos fuegos artificiales en la azotea del laboratorio, reíamos juntos, en ese momento parecía que realmente éramos felices. Yo oraba porque aquella noche no terminara nunca.

No es un fin muy doloroso el que tengo. Son los recuerdos agradables los que me ayudan a escapar de ese terrible sufrimiento. Me ahogué en mi propia sangre. Una bala atravesó mi pulmón izquierdo y este se lleno rápidamente de mi sangre, impidiéndome respirar.

Por mi Roark y Wallenquist pueden pensar que han vuelto a ganar y que todo seguirá de acuerdo a sus planes. La verdad es que me vale madres lo que suceda a partir de este momento. Lo único cierto es que ya me esperaba que algo así pasara, por eso deje algunas cosas preparadas para ellos, tal vez todo lo descubran después de que atrapen a Gaz y a Zim.

En esta oscuridad me encuentro con dos personas. Al principio no tengo idea de quienes son, aunque el rostro de uno de ellos me parece algo familiar. Se trata del tipo que me guió hasta el Kidie's. Repentinamente las identidades de ambos me son reveladas sin la necesidad siquiera de preguntarles.

Jhon Hartiga, expolicia de Sin City. Se le acuso de un crimen que no cometió, pero no trato de defenderse en el juicio por proteger a Nancy Callaha.

-Nancy, perdóname, te he vuelto a fallar -se reprocha a si mismo por no haber podido advertirme a tiempo sobre lo que estaba pasando- no pude ayudarte…

Me hace sentir algo de remordimiento porque en si yo tenia una gran oportunidad para evitar todo ¿de verdad que podía hacerlo? El sombrío rostro de Hartigan parece decirme que lo mas probable es que no fuera así.

-Yo aun estoy seguro de que Dwight podrá con el paquete -Marv por su parte parece optimista- confió en él y las chicas, no hay porque preocuparse tanto. Todo saldrá bien.

Demasiado positivo, demasiado estúpido para mi parecer. Pero lo que suceda, el que tengan victoria Roark y sus socios, ya no depende de nosotros, ya hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestra manos.

Gaz, lo siento. El ultimo recuerdo que tengo de ti es de ese horrible lugar, bailando semidesnuda para un montón de asquerosos ebrios. No se que tan mal o bien te haya ido después de esa noche, pero bueno, por lo menos yo encontré lo que tanto buscaba desde niño. Gente que no me llamara loco, que me creyera y que me viera como un genio y sobretodo que me respetara. Lo único malo es que no sabia la realidad de ser visto de esa forma. Todo el mundo trata de aprovecharse de ti cuando sabe valorar tus habilidades y cualidades. Así ha sido y así será siempre.

Ahora van tras de ti, has todo lo que este al alcance de tus manos. Ahora voy de camino a encontrarme con nuestro padre. Arreglare lo que sucedió en nuestra ultima noche juntos, cuando discutimos y hablamos de mas, hiriéndonos mutuamente. Te estaremos esperando.


	6. Kansas City Suffle

**Hola, si has leído capitulo por capitulo esperando esta noche, te lo agradezco mucho. Si hasta el momento no has comprendido que esta sucediendo vuelve al inicio y comienza leer con calma, pues seguro ya has visto la película de Sin City o conseguido alguno de sus comics y te costara menos trabajo entender. Activa tu mente y hazla trabajar pues en este fic necesitaras captar algunas ideas para que entiendas todo.**

**No olvides que este es un fic hecho al estilo de Frank Mille, Quentin Tarantino, Robert Rodriguez y Jhonn Vazquez, por lo que ya sabes que algunas cosas quedan al aire de la duda y para comprender otras necesitar fijarte con mucho cuidado en los detalles. Juego con el tiempo, no lo olvides**

**Esta noche se resuelve el problema.**

**Disfruta de la música de Kansas City Suffle, saundtrak de la película Asesino a Sueldo.**

**No olvides que no tengo derechos sobre los personajes de Invasor Zim y Sin City (Ciudad del Pecado) y no gano nada con esta historia, solo haber jugado un poco con tu mente adormilada.**

**

* * *

**

"_Conozco tus obras, tus trabajos y tu paciencia, y que no puedes sufrir antes los malvados, que has examinado a los que dicen ser Apóstoles, y no lo son, y los has hallado mentirosos__…"_

_Apocalipsis de San Juan II,2_

****

**Kansas City Shuffle**

Esa sensación.

Cansancio

Frio

Dolor

Miedo

Soledad

Enojo

Esa sensación

Sin sentido, dentro de mi, sin clasificación, sin explicación… no existe palabra alguna que pueda utilizar para nombrarla… pero esta dentro de mi, en lo mas profundo de mi cuerpo… cada vez que aspiro, el aire la acaricia y la hace estremecer. La tengo desde que tengo memoria, la ignoro desde que aprendí a hablar y comenzó a crecer desde esa noche en que perdí aquello que llamamos familia y hogar.

Esa sensación… la odio.

Despierto, de nuevo, en medio de la oscuridad.

Estoy sobre una apestosa cama, al pie de la misma hay un hombre gordo y de rostro deforme mirándome mientras fuma un puro habano.

El humo llega hasta mi, haciéndome toser un poco.

-Al fin despierta señorita Membrana -me dice el gordo con esa voz seca y odiosa- que bien, por un momento pensé que ese negro mal nacido la había estrangulado tan fuerte que había muerto -mencionarlo a él me hace recordar todo lo que sucedió hace unos minutos atrás- por el momento es importante que siga con vida jovencita, es muy importante

'La necesitamos para que termine el trabajo de su hermano y su padre. Eso dos imbéciles dejaron todo tan a medias, ya nos han hecho perder mucho tiempo -no digo nada, me esfuerzo por controlarme y no expresar nada cuando el muy perro menciona a mi padre y a Dib- usted lo terminara, ese de ahora en adelante será su trabajo. Va ha ayudarme a poner bien a mi niño.

Sigue hablado, sigue condenándote, ya se quien eres maldito idiota, ahora lo entiendo todo. Mi rompecabezas se ha terminado de armar, la ultima pieza ya se ha ajustado.

Nancy…

La ironía es una estúpida diosa que nos ha perseguido por capricho, desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde antes de conocernos.

-¿Jovencita, comprende ahora lo que tiene que hacer?

-Destruir tu vida, maldito Roark, perro infeliz, porque matarte seria algo muy condescendiente y no pienso hacer algo así por una basura como tu- por un breve segundo él me mira asombrado.

-ja… jajaja -ríe largamente, compláceme en escucharte, tan confiado- es una pena escucharla hablar de esa forma, la creí tan inteligente como el resto de su familia, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es igual de idiota que cualquier mujer -el gordo se aleja, sin dejar de observarme, hacia una esquina- ahora aprenderá una valiosa lección, le mostrare lo que es el poder y las consecuencias de ponerse necia con alguien como yo.

Una música empieza a sonar en aquel rincón, el volumen poco a poco comienza a subir.

De la esquina toma un bat que estaba recargado contra la pared, distintas imágenes cruzan por mi cabeza: un viejo recuerdo y un plan que va tomando forma con los pasos que van acercando al maldito hacia mi.

-Le diré que el poder no es algo que venga del dinero, sino de lo que uno puede hacerse cuando se quiere y donde se quiere, porque a nadie le importara que yo mate a golpes con este bat a una desnudista como tu… ¡a nadie! -deja caer el primer golpe contra mi hombro y a pesar del dolor que siento, de la ardiente sangre que se acumula contra la piel hinchada esperando a salir, no grito, no lo hago porque eso es lo que él quiere y no lo voy a complacer- ¡maldita ramera barata! - el segundo golpe cae contra el costado izquierdo e igual me controlo- no eres mas que una basura asquerosa -el tercero va contra mi cabeza pero no llega a tiempo, mis manos sostienen con fuerza el bat y el asombrado senador Roark se queda mirando mientras yo sonrió.

-Ahora es mi turno, va a conocer lo que es la oscuridad del odio. Va a pagar por lo que le hizo a mi familia y a Nancy- el bat se escapa de sus manos y mi primer golpe es contra su boca, el cae pesadamente hacia atrás mientras yo me levanto y me acerco para seguir golpeándolo.

El odio es un sentimiento curioso. De repente es alimentado por la ira, la cual pude ser provocada por una mala situación, un comentario ofensivo sobre las personas que mas amamos, alguna palabra, algún dolor o el color rojo de la sangre. Cuando eso sucede es tan grande y tan extraña que nos hace olvidar todo. El miedo, la oscuridad, el cansancio, la amargura, la soledad y el dolor. El mundo deja de existir y el odio es todo lo que queda. Se vuelve lo único real y existente.

Lo disfruto…

Es algo hermoso cuando por fin dejo que fluya, como la corriente de un gran rió.

Reflexiono en todo eso mientras el gordo esta tirado en el piso en medio de un charco de sangre. Sus heridas no son mortales, pero nunca sanaran, ni si quiera medianamente bien. Por ellas siempre se acordara de mi. Cuando llegue el invierno se acordara de mi rostro, lo vera en su mente burlándose de él.

Después de que me siento satisfecha con lo que he hecho, me asomo por la puerta y veo que solo hay una persona vigilando con un arma a la mano, pero solo es un engaño. En el corredor aun hay mas polis vigilando. Debieron de pensar que los golpes que se escuchaban eran los que Roark me estaba propinando.

Al hombre lo tomo por la espalda, él gira su rostro y me ve, gritando espantado. Lo utilizo como escudo cuando salgo al pasillo, mientras el resto de sus compañeros disparan acribillándolo en mi lugar. Después empujo ese mismo cadáver hasta acercarme lo suficiente a ellos y poder comenzar a golpearlos con el bat.

La masacre apenas empieza.

* * *

Miho hace frente a la batalla con la vista fija en Kevin. Nosotros nos hacemos cargo de los otros. Ella salta esquivando a todos hasta que por fin cae frente a su objetivo. Él se queda mirándolo impasible.

Uno a uno aquellos que regresaron de la tuba por nosotros son de nuevo asesinados.

Miho y Kevin comienza a moverse en círculos, como dos fieras preparadas a pelear, ninguno aparta la vista del otro. En un momento Miho desenvaina su espada y corre al encuentro contra Kevin. Él la recibe con una mano estirada hacia ella, clavándole una especie de afiladas uñas en su pecho, rasgándola en grandes y profundas heridas, de las que sale la sangre en ríos. Ella cae rodando, sin gritar y levantándose en un rápido brinco, lista para el siguiente raund. Kevin por su parte lambe la sangre en su mano, con una mueca de un placer perverso.

* * *

¿Qué sabor tendrá la sangre humana?

Observo al minihumano que llaman Kevin lamer su mano manchada con la sangre de la minuhumana Miho. En su rostro se ensancha su extraña sonrisa cuando la saborea, como si aquello fuera la miel que se derrama en los waffles.

Ella solo lo observa tan fríamente, en su rostro no hay ninguna expresión, ni siquiera de dolor. Su afilado instrumento permanece en sus manos dispuesto a lanzarse a un segundo ataque.

Parece que solo la sangre de las hembras terranoides tienen ese sabor dulce, porque momentos después un poco de sangre de un humano al que Dwight le disparo le salpica en el rostro y el la ignora por completo. Se concentra solo en hacerle otra herida mas a Miho y extraer mas de su preciada sangre.

Tal vez pueda disfrutar un poco de ese sabor, despues… cuando este con Gaz.

* * *

Los dos se lanzan al encuentro y se envuelve en la pelea. Hasta ahora siempre me había imaginado que no existía rival alguno para Miho, Kevin parece estar mas que a su altura. Ambos tienen una asombrosa agilidad, se esquivan y dañan sin que se vea que alguno pueda superar al otro.

Incluso Zim parece indeciso sobre que hacer al mirarlos pelear. Duda si deba intervenir, pero no importa porque aun nosotros nos vemos rodeados por mas y mas hombres. Pero llegado un momento entra en un estado de desesperación y una especie de mecanismo sale de su espalda. Unas extrañas prótesis mecánicas, que me hacen recordar a una araña, lo elevan por encima de nuestra cabeza, su arma mas grande se encuentran en sus manos. El primer disparo casi nos manda a todos al otro mundo.

-¡Maldición, Zim! -grito tratando de hacer que se controle- no dispares esa cosa dentro del hotel o harás que todo se venga a bajo con nosotros adentro -el parece darse cuenta de nuestra posición y emplea un láser mas pequeño.

Protón acabamos con nuestro trabajo, pero Miho aun continua su pelea con que Kevin. Ella luce fuerte a pesar de estar muy malherida. En el ultimo momento emplea su catana para dar un golpe seco en la frente de Kevin. Más que un golpe certero me parece que solo fue de suerte, pero a ella no le importa la forma en que lo a derrotado, simplemente gano y casi en el mismo instante en que cae el cuerpo sin vida corta su cabeza como reafirmando su victoria.

Por fin llegamos hasta la habitación iluminada.

* * *

En esa habitacion…

Se encuentran todas las respuestas que buscabamos…

Una trampa, planeada para captúrame.

Ellos querían que viniera a Sin City para captúrame y hacer lo mismo que hicieron con el apestoso Dib y su padre.

Me querían esclavizar y obligarme a realizar todo tipo de experimentos para darles poder e inmortalidad.

A mi… a mi.

El gran **INVASOR** Zim.

Vine a este planeta con la intención de desbastarlo todo y **esclavizar** a los apestosos habitantes, pero ellos querían hacer todo lo contrario.

Asquerosos humanos.

Esta gente conocía mi secreto, me descubrieron. Dib fue quien me delato, justo cuando yo pensaba que nadie le creería.

Maldito humano miserable.

No lamento lo que le paso. No siento ni una pizca de compasión por la forma en que murió ni de la forma en que vivió. Se merecía hasta mas…

* * *

Un cuarto y un monto de aparatos para laboratorio.

Maquinas, quimicos, papeles regados por todas partes.

Al principio Zim es el único que comprende, nosotros solo nos tardamos unos segundo mas.

Dib Membrana, el hermano de Gaz, estuvo aquí encerrado durante los últimos 7 años. Los papeles son una especie de diario. En ellos hay todo tipo de comentarios, desde formulas matemáticas, hasta lo que había descubierto sobre sus jefes. Las cosas que realizaba para Roark, Wallesquist y sus socios me parecían enfermizas.

Él fue quien revivió a Kevin y a todos los otros y quien sabe a cuantos mas.

Tal vez lo obligaran, tal vez no tenia otra alternativa, tal vez no sabia lo que estaba haciendo pero aun así maldigo su nombre. Me arrepiento un segundo después por insultarlo, porque estaba solo aquí, creyendo que ya no tenia nada. A su padre lo mataron, pensó que también su hermana estaba muerta y Ellos lo tenia agarrado por el cuello ¿Qué opción podía quedarle?

¿Cómo podré decírselo a Gaz?

-¡Ay no! -de repente descubro algo tan letal como una bomba nuclear.

Alice y Miho se acerca a mi y observan con cuidado los papeles regados.

-¡Ana!- Alice mira sorprendida una foto de ella…

-Siempre fue una trampa -la voz de Zim nos saca de nuestro estupor- desde un principio lo planearon todo…

-Gaz- no hace falta mucho para que imagine las razones por las cuales no se encuentra Gail aquí- Gail… la Granja

-¡¿Qué Granja?! -pregunta dejando escapar un grito con una gran preocupación Zim.

-La Granja Familiar de los Roark, en el pasado fue el lugar preferido para que ellos realizaran todas sus atrocidades. Lo mas probable es que en estos últimos años lo ha siguido siendo.

Salimos rápidamente del lugar, rumbo a las afueras de Sin City.

* * *

El estúpido Dwight deja su estúpido e inútil vehiculo a unos kilómetros antes de llegar a la Granja donde podría encontrarse Gaz y esas otras humanas.

-Mira Zim, como esto es una trampa ellos estarán esperándonos ¿Te diste cuenta de eso cuando llegamos al hotel?- Tiene razón- dime, como fueron sabotearon tus planes.

'Dib estuvo todo el tiempo encerrado en ese hotel. Así que era imposible que él estuviera detrás de todo.

-En el ultimo sabotaje - En ese momento el recuerdo de GIR destruido en casi su totalidad regresa a mi, como un golpe al rostro. Las marcas de Dib estaban por todas las diminutas partes de metal que se suponen eran él.

-Mi esclavo robot fue saboteado para explotar mientras estaba dentro de mi base, cuando comencé a revisar todas sus piezas descubrí el ADN del mono apestoso Dib. Como si él hubiera puesto en su cuerpo aquellos explosivos y además solo ese humano era capaz de saber como interferir en todos mis planes.

-No, tal vez fuera el único capaz de interferir, pero él no hacia nada mas que planear. Conociendo a Wallesquist enviaba a gente que tenia trabajando en tu ciudad y luego, debieron colocar las marcas de Dib para que tu… jajaja - el humano empieza a reírse repentinamente-jajaja… que estúpidos, en serio que comienzo a creer que no soy el único que se ha vuelto lento.

-¿De que te estar riendo, miserable Dwight?

-Esos imbéciles, hicieron mal en matar a Dib, ahora sin su cerebro ya no pueden adivinar lo que harás… Así que utiliza bien esa ventaja que tienes cuando entremos… y por el amor de todos los cielos, no mateas a ninguna de las chicas.

-Tonto humano, no me subestimes, yo soy el mejor de mi…

-Si, si, lo que digas, debemos ponernos en movimiento y tu iras primero.

El humano avanza entre el follaje, alejándose de mi. Yo me acerco a la granja y veo a varios policías ir y venir de un lado al otro. Comienzo a matar, como dijo Dwight, al principio resulta sencillo. Lo hago silenciosamente con los tentáculos mecánicos, pero un humano enorme y de piel oscura me descubre y antes de que me de cuenta me atrapa por detrás.

-¡MacCarthy, sal, no tienes escapatoria!- grita aquel gigantesco humano- ¡tu diosa y tu mujerzuela pagaran por lo que me hicieron hace años! ¡todo Pueblo Viejo caerá y no habrá ninguna negociación, cada ramera se hincara y suplicara por que las matemos! ¡Sal de tu escondite y escucha como gritan…

En ese momento escucho el sonido mas espantos que nunca creí escuchar.

Dentro de la casa se están disparando varias armas humanas.

* * *

La noche se rompe con las ráfagas de metralleta que proviene de adentro de la casa.

-¡Gaz Membrana, tu diosa, ya esta pagando! ¡Rechazo la oferta de mi amo Roark y ahora él se deshará de ella! ¡MacCarthy sal para que pueda ver tu rostro atormentado, como el mió cuando no me dejaste morir a lado de la gran diosa Ava!- Manute sigue gritando mientras nosotros nos acercamos lentamente- ¡en un momento escucharas sus gritos! ¡no la matara enseguida!

No importa lo que escuchamos, nosotros mantenemos la calma y nos repetimos en silencio:

Gaz estará bien.

Jaimy estará bien.

Gail estará muy bien.

Pero a todo esto es Zim quien pierde el control, como ya habíamos previsto, aunque no de esa forma. En ese momento comienza nuestra ruidosa lucha. Como puedo me abro paso entre el fuego cruzado, a todo el que se me pone enfrente le doy un tiro certero entre los ojos. Pero no me doy cuenta de nada hasta que me veo dentro de la casa. La puerta despedaza cruje bajo mis pies.

* * *

Los polis se encuentran en el piso, algunos muertos otros solo inconcientes. Camino hacia una habitación al escuchar que afuera también hay una batalla campal.

Fue extraño.

Por un momento tuve esa sensación de fatalidad, tan parecida a la que tuve una noche de otoño hace 7 años. Me siento como si estuviera parada al borde de un acantilado, el vértigo hace que todo gire a mi alrededor, algo pesado tira de mi hacia el lado que da al mar y la piedras puntiagudas, el ruido me ensordece, el viento me empuja.

¡BANG!

Cuando ya estoy a solo unos pasos de la ventana algo resonó en mis oídos, algo me atravesó por la espalda, dentro de mi comenzó un ardor que poco a poco me robaba el aire y las fuerzas, caí de rodillas y después mis hombros chocaron contra la madera del piso.

Un olor como a carne podrida floto hasta mi nariz cuando hacia un esfuerzo por llevar aire a mis pulmones. Escuche unos paso y vi a un hombre acercarse a mi.

Era alguien de baja estatura, en su rostro tenia una nariz bulbosa sobresaliéndole de manera repugnante, deformándolo aun mas con esos orejas de ratón y esa calvicie. Todo él era de color amarrillo enfermizo.

-Bastardo amarillo -mi voz apenas era un hilo de sonidos que se me escapaban dolorosamente.

-¿A donde pensabas ir, maldita vaca vieja?- cuando ya esta muy cerca comienza a patearme con tanta fuerza que me hace levanta unos centímetros- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no gritas? te crees muy fuerte ¿he? Pues te equivocas… ¡te haré gritar, como a las otras!

Nancy.

-¡Todas han gritado, con solo verme! ¡todos siempre gritan cuando ese tonto cuatro ojos comienza a cocinar partes de ellos! Todos lo hacen… ¡Así a sido todos estos años! ¡tu no serás ninguna diferencia!

Solo puedo pensar en lo que ella me dijo. En todo el horror que ella sintió al estar entre sus manos y…

* * *

Subo las escaleras aceleradamente.

Al llegar al segundo piso preparo mi pistola por si me encuentro con alguien que no se trate de una de las chicas.

En una habitación escucho una voz rasposa, ese sonido me recuerda al crujir de las hojas secas cuando son pisadas. Por la puerta entreabierta veo algo que me hiela la sangre. Siento como si una garra de afiladas uñas me desgarraran por dentro. Siento como si me arrancaran el corazón.

Ante mi asombro y horror veo tirada en el piso a Gaz, mientras es pateada constantemente por un hombre que me da la espalda, pero aun así noto que tiene la piel amarilla.

-¡Todas gritan!…. TODAS… ¡vaca estúpida!

¡BANG!

El bastardo se gira con su arma apuntándome. No alcanza a disparar, Gaz se le adelanta disparando y volándole la mano.

-¡aarrrgg!- grita ensordeciéndome- Maldita bruja te…-le disparo en la nuca cuando se vuelve hacia Gaz.

El silencio es todo lo que sale de esa bolsa informe que se decía era humano. El maldito vástago de los Roark.

Me apresuro a caminar a lado de Gaz, la habitación apesta a mil diablos. El olor provine de ese tipo. La giro y en su rostro se abren sus ojos, fijándolos en mi. En sus labios se delinea una suave sonrisa y, para mi preocupación, una fina línea de color carmesí oscuro se hace camino por su barbilla.

-Dwight -susurra apenas.

-No hables Gaz, te sacare de aquí -mi voz tiembla mas de lo que quisiera- a Gail y las otras chicas, las vamos a sacar de este asqueroso lugar.

En ese momento los ojos de Gaz resplandecen con un brillo de angustia, entre gemidos muy apagados ella comienza llorar.

-¿Qué sucede Gaz? ¿sabes donde esta Gail? - Gazno me responde, simplemente gira su rostro y se pone a llorar aun mas.

-Perdóname -apenas puede respirar y le cuesta trabajo pronuncias sus palabras- tal vez… me… me merezco… esto - la abrazo contra mi para confortarla.

-No te preocupes, vas a salir bien de esta.

-Nancy -su voz se destroza al pronuncia su nombre.

Unos segundos después solo escucho un silencio absoluto.

Ella ha dejado de respirar, reviso su pulso y este ha desaparecido por completo. La batalla a terminado afuera. Miho aparece en la entrada de aquella habitación con Gail apoyada en un de sus brazos.

-Dwight -Gail se ve muy mal, esta algo herida, pero ella es fuerte, se salvara -debemos irnos -respira profundamente para no ponerse a llorar al ver que en mis brazos se encuentra Gaz muerta.

Nos marchamos rápido. No dejamos el cuerpo de ninguna amiga. No imagine que Nancy también se encontrara aquí. Parece que antes de que llegáramos hubo una balacera, solo Gail sobrevivió con varias heridas.

Ni Roark ni Wallesquitns pueden vanagloriase de que nos han ganado esta noche. Todo se acabo para ellos. Nadie les seguirá ayudando para alcanzar sus sueños de inmortalidad y poder.

* * *

Podría decir que de todas las cosas que esperaba que pasaran esta noche esta se es la que me resulta la mas imposible. No es que simplemente perdiera el control al imaginar lo que pasaba dentro de aquella casa cuando escuche las armas de los humanos ser disparadas.

En ese momento sentí que me movía con mucha lentitud, que el cuerpo me pesaba demasiado, que si deseaba correr solo podía caminar a paso demasiado lento, que aquel humano gigantesco era algo tan molesto e insoportable. Tenia que deshacerme primero de ese gigante.

Lo golpe con mi cabeza, debió ser un golpe muy fuerte, porque sentí como si mi cabeza se partiera a la mitad contra una roca. El golpe le dio en medio de su rostro, justo donde estaba su nariz, él me soltó y yo trate de salir corriendo hacia la casa, pero el humano rápido me sujeto de un pie haciéndome caer.

De mi Pack hago surgir mis apéndices mecánicos, los que me hacen aun mas alto y fuerte que él. Un tentáculo electrificado lo lanza de un golpe a varios metros lejos de mi, al caer aun se contorsionaba por la descarga que recibió. Camino para acabarlo por completo, mis apéndices comienza a atravesar su cuerpo varias veces, una tras otra su sangre salta por todas parte. Una sensación satisfactoria me recorre por dentro.

Cuando termino con aquel gigante me giro para descubrir que las dos humanas que me acompañaban se encuentran en medio de una batalla con cientos de otros humanos, uniformados en trajes azules. Todos ellos no tienen oportunidad ante Miho y yo. Ella corre rebanando miembros, decapitando cabeza, atravesando cuerpos. Yo disparo mi lacer, mis tentáculos se lanzan atravesando y destrozando.

El campo verde se baña en una lluvia de sangre.

Miho y la otra humana no pierden el tiempo y en una oportunidad desaparecen. Cuando acabo con el ultimo humano llorón, que me suplicaba de rodillas por su miserable vida, levanto la cabeza para contemplar el campo alrededor de la granja. No es para menos el que me sienta tan satisfecho.

Todo el lugar luce como en una película de guerra, los cuerpos desechos y esparcidos por todas partes. Me hace sentir tan bien ver lo que puedo hacer en un instante, la humanidad esta perdida ante un invasor tan poderoso como yo.

Jajaja… estos cerdos imbéciles están muy equivocados si piensan que pueden esclavizarme y obligarme a darles los secretos de mi tecnología. No pienso trabajar para nadie, ni revivir a nadie.

Giro y con la ayuda de mi pack escalo por la paredes hasta el segundo piso, en busca de Gaz. La encuentro entre los brazos del miserable de Dwight.

Muriendo en sus brazos.

El semblante de él es sombrío y duro. El rostro de ella es suave a pesar de las expresiones de su dolor. No hablan mucho, el cerdo humano trata de tranquilizarla, ella apenas dice algo.

Su vida se va, no importa cuanto se aferre a su cuerpo el humano traidor, ella se muere en sus brazos. Su corazón deja de latir.

Me alejo de la ventana

Dib esta muerto, su hermana Gaz acaba de morir esta noche.

Ya no tengo ninguno motivo para permanecer en Sin City.

Esta misma noche regreso a mi base, para acabar con los humanos que han estado interfiriendo en mi base y han saboteado todos mis planes. Será fácil darles caza, Dib dejo todo los detalles sobre ellos en su laboratorio.

Cuando acabe con ellos, nadie mas podrá interferir. El planeta será conquistado, mi misión por fin terminara.

Por mi Sin City puede seguir pudriéndose sola, no me interesa lidiar con las patéticas bestias de Pueblo Viejo y Dwight. No me molestare siquiera en tocar su asquerosa ciudad, si ellos no se mete en mi camino.

La Tierra caerá, lo se, lo hará.

Y a pesar de todo…

Ya no podré estar contento por ello, lo se.

En los callejones de la Ciudad del Pecado, me he encontrado con algo que no esperaba y no puedo decir que vuelvo a casa victorioso, tal vez ya no vuelvo siendo yo mismo.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Esta fue la ultima noche, el final es solo el que yo quería que fuera desde un principio y agradesco enorme a mis amigos

**X121**

**Abdiel**

**EVE9**

**Xen-zontle**

**Y Ocelotl**

**Por haberme apoyado y aprobando este fic, pues ellos son grandes fans de estos directores y dibujantes mas que yo y conocen muy bien su estilo, el cual intente copiar.**

**También te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo para leerlo y dejarme jugar un poco con tu mente, si tienes dudas deja un riview para que yo pueda responderte y… siguiendo la línea de Quentin darte una ultima sorpresa mas.**


End file.
